Just Once
by Valcross
Summary: Kisah kehidupan seorang pecandu narkoba dan seorang penderita leukemia. /Warning: maybe OOC, mistypos , dan keganjilan lainnya. AU
1. Prologue part 1

Kembali lagi dengan Valc disini! ヾ(＾∇＾) Silahkan lanjutkan membaca kalimat-kalimat berikut di bawah ini jika anda niat membacanya. ｍ（．＿．）ｍ

**Warning**: OOC-ness, plotnya yg keputer-puter, berbagai pilihan kata yang nggak nyambung, and mistypo(s).

**Disclaimer**: Andaikan Gakuen Alice itu punyaku... pasti udah kubikin... Stop! I don't own Gakuen Alice, it's HiguchiTachibana's.

_Inspired from the last chapter of 'a piece of memories' by Yuuto Tamano_. Entah kenapa ide plot fic ini tiba-tiba muncul setelah baca fic itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Once<strong>

by Valcross

Prologue.1 - Natsume

Sampah masyarakat.

Begitulah mereka menyebutku. Sebuah sebutan yang memekakkan telinga. Semua orang pasti merasa _illfeel_ dengan orang yang disebut dengan panggilan itu. Lagipula siapa juga yang mau dipanggil seperti itu? Aku juga tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang inilah diriku. Mereka pantas memanggilku begitu.

Di sinilah aku berdiri, di depan sebuah pusat rehabilitasi, sambil meratapi nasib.

2 tahun belakangan ini kulalui dengan berbagai euphoria yang absurd, sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Waktu itu, saat umurku baru menginjak 16 tahun, aku pergi dari rumah, dengan alasan aku bisa menjalani hidupku sendiri. Dari situlah aku melebarkan sayapku, menjelajahi kehidupan dan mencari sebuah kebebasan. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang disebut kebebasan –kebebasan untuk seseorang yang tersesat oleh pikirannya sendiri— yakni sebuah pergaulan bebas.

Sejak saat itu mereka menyebutku maniak. Setan bermata merah. Hanya dengan sebuah kedipan, seluruh wanita akan takluk dihadapanku. Apakah aku memang setampan itu? Hah. Omong kosong. Mereka hanya ingin uangku. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini seorang putra seorang miliyader. Saat aku pergi dari rumah pun aku tak lupa membawa hartaku yang berlimpah itu.

Mereka mengerumuniku seperti gerombolan semut yang berebutan gula. Kehebohan merajalela ketika aku mulai memasuki bar itu. Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini.

Belaian mereka membuatku tenggelam di dalamnya. _Hell yeah, this is awesome_. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang berani menggigit telingaku –yang begitu sensitif— dan mereka benar-benar diluar dugaan. Senyuman mereka benar-benar _seductive_. Semua ini membuatku gila. Aku pun tak peduli mereka mau disebut apa. Bitch? Slut? Whore? _Whatever_. Yang penting mereka bisa membuatku senang.

Jalan sesat itu pun akhirnya kutelusuri. Bodohnya aku waktu itu. Luna, Koizumi Luna, salah satu wanita favoritku inilah yang menawariku sebuah daun —yang bernama mariyuana— yang jika dihisap seperti rokok akan mengeluarkan asap yang sedap baunya. Sayangnya waktu itu aku belum berumur 17 tahun, makanya pemilik bar itu melarangku menghisapnya. _Menyebalkan_, pikirku waktu itu.

Dan benar saja, begitu aku beranjak 17 tahun, Luna menghadiahiku sepaket mariyuana, dia menyerahkannya sambil menghisap sepucuk daun tersebut. Wanita ini benar-benar gila, dia tahu apa yang kumau. Sedapnya daun itu membuatku terlena dengannya. Saat itu juga dia menyeretku ke sana. Ke kamarnya. Mempergunakan diriku yang dimabukkan oleh bau daun itu untuk… hal itu, ya kau tahulah. Bahkan dia memberiku beberapa pil narkotika, entah apa namanya itu. Malam itu benar-benar buram dan suram. Aku tak berdaya. Menarik diriku dari tekanan fisik tersebut terasa berat.

.

Tepat 2 minggu yang lalu, aku dengar dari teman-temanku kalau Luna… meninggal. Overdosis. Perempuan gila. Mungkin itu karma karena ia merebut sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi privasiku. Whatever, I don't care.

Kembali lagi di sini. Ku lihat sebuah van mendekat ke arahku. Beserta para suster lelaki yang ada di sebelahku, mereka menggiringku ke dalam van itu layaknya seorang narapidana. Setelah van yang kunaiki ini sampai ke tempat tujuannya –sebuah rumah sakit— lagi-lagi aku digiring turun oleh mereka. Mereka dan kepala pusat rehabilitasi itu kelihatannya sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan kepala rumah sakit tersebut. Akhirnya aku disambut oleh kepala rumah sakit itu dan menyuruhku masuk ke gedung itu dan memasuki ruangan tertentu.

Dalam sekejap mataku dihiasi barang-barang yang serba putih dan hidungku disambut dengan bau obat-obatan yang begitu menyengat. _Oh it sucks_. Kenapa aku harus berada di sini? Ini bukan tempatku. Membosankan. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang hanya beberapa butir pil amfetamin. _Yeah, I want them bad_. Kalau tidak ada pil-pil itu, aku akan merasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhku, dan itu membuatku gila, ingin cepat mati rasanya. Tetapi, akankah kehidupanku berakhir seperti ini? Tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang senyap. Berbaring di kasur rumah sakit ini sambil menunggu ajal tiba.

Banyak hal yang belum pernah kurasa selama ini. Bahkan ada satu hal penting yang semestinya setiap manusia rasakan. _Love_. Kata mereka, teman-teman barku dulu, itu adalah satu kata yang penuh makna. Well, sebenarnya selama ini belum pernah ada seorang pun yang benar-benar kucintai. Tunggu. Cinta? Tak ada kata seperti itu dalam kamusku. Tapi… jujur, aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya. Seperti stimulant kah? Siapa tahu. Tapi dengan keadaanku sekarang ini, akan diriku sempat merasakannya?

_Life is so unfair_.

**to be continued**

* * *

><p>Benar-benar singkat. Namanya juga prolog（￣へ￣） Anyway, prolognya dibagi dua, dan berikutnya tentu saja prolog bagian Mikan o(≧∇≦)o . Tertarik dengan kelanjutannya? Review! (^o^)


	2. Prologue part 2

Yak! Kembali lagi dengan sayaaaaa, Valc! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Chapter ini udah dari kapan tau mau kuketik, tapi raw-nya masih tersimpan di dalam ponsel tercinta (o*･ω･) dan akhirnya selesai juga kuketik! Horeeeeeeee~*ditimpukin bata* Aku ingin mengucapkan kepada semua yang telah melaksanakan Ujian Nasional, selamat liburaaaaaan! Akhirnya kebebasan pun tergapai dan sekarang tinggal santai yeyeyeyeye!

Sejauh ini reviewnya... sedikit （ToT） tapi aku berterima-kasih kepada semua yang udah me-review fic ini! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Disclaimer dan warning sudah diperingatkan sejak awal di chapter pertama, silahkan tanggung sendiri akibatnya dan... selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Just Once<strong>

by Valcross

Prologue.2 - Mikan

Semua orang punya kehidupannya masing-masing. Dari mereka yang kekurangan sampai yang kelebihan. Dari mereka yang normal hingga kewarasannya yang hilang. Dari mereka yang seputih porselen hingga hitam pekat seperti warna tulisan ini.

Aku juga punya ceritaku sendiri. Aku dilahirkan dari pasangan dokter yang berkecukupan. Izumi Yukihira dan Yuka Azumi, itulah nama ayah dan ibuku. Mereka cukup terkenal oleh masyarakat sekitar.

Ayahku seorang _urologis_. Ew. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian ada yang pernah mendengarnya dan tahu arti kata tersebut. Urologis itu yah.. semacam cabang ilmu kedokteran spesialis di bagian alat kelamin manusia. Dari kata tersebut mungkin kalian bisa membayangkannya, urologis = urin dan logis, mungkin? Haha, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir juga ayahku ini memang aneh. Dari sekian banyak cabang ilmu kedokteran, kenapa harus cabang itu yang ia pilih?

Sementara ibuku seorang dokter anak. Ya, ibuku ini memang suka sekali dengan anak-anak, makanya dia selalu menyempatkan diri pulang ke rumah lebih cepat untuk menemui Youichi, adikku yang masih berumur 15 tahun itu. Asal kau tahu saja, adikku itu benar-benar manja! Aku saja sampai heran di umurnya yang sudah memasuki era remajanya itu masih saja bermain dengan boneka pertama – ia namai Bear— yang diberikan ibu. Jadi, tentu saja kalau Youichi sangat menyayangi ibu dan boneka itu. Dia akan melakukan semua yang diperintahkan ibu. Dia selalu baik pada ibuku, tapi tidak dengan ayahku dan diriku. Sikapnya itu kontras sekali bila dibandingkan dengan sikapnya terhadap ibu.

Youichi itu anak yang egois! Kutekankan sekali lagi, dia itu E-G-O-I-S! Dia tak pernah mau mengalah denganku, bahkan satu-satunya laptop di rumah ia ambil alih. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal padanya. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja dia adalah adikku satu-satunya, adik laki-lakiku yang manja, menyebalkan, berkepala batu, dan kutu game-online ini takkan pernah berubah di mataku, mau sebrutal apa dia berubah, Youichi tetaplah Youichi.

Kala itu semua berjalan dengan normal. Dentingan jam pun nyaris tak terdengar karena kegaduhan waktu itu. Kuakui saat itu adalah saat-saat yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Di sekolah aku punya banyak teman, dari mereka yang waras sampai yang gila. Ups, gila dalam arti tertentu maksudku. Mereka semua benar-benar baik padaku, terutama Hotaru. Dia itu sahabat terbaikku sepanjaaaaang masa! Walaupun begitu, tiap kali aku ingin memeluknya pasti dia selalu menghindar dan menembakkan pistol yang selalu terdengar 'baka baka' saat mengeluarkan selongsong peluru, dan peluru-peluru itu selalu tepat mengenai mukaku. Dan setiap kali aku menangis dia pasti akan melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang, tak peduli mau sehancur apapun mukaku nantinya. Tapi, ya gak sampai segitunya juga sih, dia tahu batasannya kok.

Oh iya, Hotaru ternyata punya pacar lho! Namanya Ruka Nogi. Itu lho, yang matanya berwarna biru bagaikan laut dangkal yang bersih dari kotoran dan berambut pirang. Tipikal seorang pangeran yang entah kenapa bisa menaklukan hati sahabatku yang satu ini. Sifat mereka berdua benar-benar bertolak-belakang. Lihat saja hobi mereka, yang satu berkutat terus dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan robot dan yang satunya lagi berkutat terus di kandang hewan. Mereka itu memang bagaikan hitam dan putih.

Sayangnya hanya sebatas itu yang bisa kuceritakan mengenai teman-temanku. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi temanku yang bisa kujelaskan kepada kalian, tetapi kalian pasti akan merasa bosan dengan ocehan tak bermutuku ini. Tak lama setelah aku masuk sekolah, orangtuaku memaksaku untuk dihospitalisasi. Tadinya aku menolak, tapi melihat keadaanku sekarang ya apa boleh buat? Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan teman-temanku.

Manusia memang punya takdirnya masing-masing. Nasib mereka bergantung pada apa yang mereka lakukan dan iman mereka kepada Tuhan. Tetapi tidak juga bagi sebagian orang yang terlahir cacat. Itu adalah takdir yang dipaksakan, tak dapat dihindari. Lagipula apa salah mereka? Apa mereka melakukan sebuah kesalahan saat berada di kandungan? Yah, mungkin saja. Atau mungkin itu perbuatan orangtua mereka yang tidak senonoh sedemikian rupa hingga lahirlah mereka yang kurang beruntung. Mungkin aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Sehari sebelum aku dipindahkan ke rumah sakit aku sempat dengar dari ibu kalau aku sakit keras, yah walaupun aku tidak begitu merasa kalau aku sakit keras. Tetapi, setelah aku dirawat inap di rumah sakit ini, segala harapanku pupus. Aku berharap diriku baik-baik saja tetapi kenyataan berkata lain. Aku mengidap penyakit leukemia, mungkin kalian lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan kanker darah. Mereka berkata kepada orangtuaku kalau jumlah leukositku, kalau aku tidak salah dengar, jumlahnya dua kali lebih banyak daripada eritrositku. Ini gak normal. Setahuku, jumlah leukosit orang normal itu jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan eritrosit. Hm. Pantas, belakangan ini aku merasa ada yang salah dengan diriku.

Penyakit ini mengubah hidupku. Kemana perginya aku yang dulu? Kemana Mikan Sakura yang selalu bertindak blak-blakan itu? Sepertinya aku telah hilang ditelan keputusasaan. Hari-hariku menjadi kosong walaupun tiap dua hari sekali Hotaru rutin menjengukku ke sini –yang kadang ditemani oleh Ruka, Permy, Iincho, Koko, Mata Rubah, Anna dan Nonoko. Sesekali keberadaan mereka membuat suasana ruangan ini hangat, tidak seperti sekarang. Ruangan ini dingin, suram, warnanya putih semua lagi. Mungkin ruangan ini menggambarkan perasaanku yang buram dan galau, bahkan kedua kata itu bisa dijabarkan lagi karena keambiguannya. Pusing rasanya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri mimpi buruk ini.

Seminggu yang lalu, aku mengendap-endap di depan kantor dokter yang merawatku itu. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar percakapan yang benar-benar mengejutkan. Mereka bilang waktuku tinggal 6 bulan lagi. Hebat. Secepat itukah aku akan pergi dari dunia ini? Aku tak sabar. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Tapi… ibuku sadar kalau aku berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri. Aku selalu dihentikan olehnya. Kalau saja yang menghentikan aku bukan ibuku tentu saja mungkin aku tidak bisa mengoceh bebas seperti sekarang.

Andai wakti itu ibu tak berkata begini: "Hidup itu berharga, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu dengan kelakuan gilamu ini!" pasti aku takkan sadar. Akhirnya aku berusaha menjadi aku yang dulu. Mengubah diriku yang terpuruk dalam keputusasaan ini tidak mudah. Tentu saja aku tak bisa langsung menerima kenyataan kalau waktuku itu singkat. Walaupun begitu, sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan pahit itu. Makanya ingat poti. POTI. _Positive Thinking. (-by Hotaru Imai) _Dua kata penuh makna yang mendongkrak semangatku untuk hidup.

Lagipula, ada banyak hal yang belum pernah kucoba dan kurasakan. Katanya Anna mau membuat kue jeruk dan membawanya ke sini tapi sampai sekarang dia tak kunjung datang. Aku penasaran dengan rasa kue jeruk itu! Satu hal yang perlu kutekankan, aku tidak suka dihantui dengan rasa penasaran. Rasa itu membuatku gila. Aku juga penasaran dengan yang namanya cinta. Kata Hotaru, cinta itu suatu rasa di mana kamu menghargai, menyayangi dan mengagumi seseorang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Aku bingung. Kata-katanya terlalu ambigu. Intinya, aku penasaran dengan rasa 'cinta'. Kira-kira rasanya seperti apa ya? Apa mungkin seperti jeruk? Di mana kau bisa menemukan rasa kecut dan manis bersamaan? Eeeh, tapi aku tak tahu ya. Sudah kubilang aku penasaran. Ya, PENASARAN. Aku tak mau mati penasaran! Tapi, apakah Tuhan mengijinkanku untuk merasakan hal itu? Apakah masih sempat waktuku untuk mengerti makna kata tersebut?

**to be continued**

* * *

><p>AAAAAAAAAA. Pusing liatnya. Gumpalan sederetan kata-kata di atas ini bikin mabok liatnyaヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ Kalau aku jadi readers ya, aku bakalan pindahin aka copy-paste cerita ini ke microsoft word supaya enak bacanya （＾ ＾） Kelihatannya cerita ini bakal bertema 'romantisme rumah sakit' halah/ oke, itu gak lucu. Hm. Aku bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Ya sudah, kalau kalian tertarik dengan cerita ini, **review**! Sepatah kata readers dapat membuat author setengah stress ini semangat. Yeahh semangat! Ingat poti! _Positive thinking_! o(^^o)(o^^)o


	3. Chapter 1: Accidentally

**Just Once**

by Valcross

Chapter 1 – Accidentally

Suatu hari yang cerah di pagi yang sunyi itu, terlihat seorang bocah lelaki berumur sekitar 9 tahun itu yang sedang asyiknya menyusun rencana untuk menjahili sepupunya yang baru saja masuk rumah sakit itu. Begitu targetnya lewat, dengan sengaja dia melemparkan sebuah jeruk yang ia ambil dari keranjang buah dari kamarnya.

BLETAK!

"A-aduh," erang seorang gadis yang memakai semacam topi rusia berwarna putih –walaupun itu bukan musim dingin— dan memakai seragam pasien rumah sakit dengan rambut berwarna coklat keemasan yang tergerai bebas itu. "Sakit… HEI KENTAROOOO! TUNGGU!" teriaknya hebat, sampai seluruh manusia yang ada di lorong itu menoleh ke arahnya, sambil berlari mengejar anak laki-laki yang bernama Kentaro Yukihira yang merupakan anak dari paman gadis itu.

"He-he-he, kau takkan pernah bisa menangkapkuuuu! WEK!" kata anak itu sambil berbalik badan, dengan pose lidah menjulur keluar. Mengejek gadis yang tertinggal jauh di belakang, tentunya.

Bah. Keheningan pagi itu pecah oleh kegaduhan kedua makhluk itu. Tanpa mempedulikan pasien lain, mereka berkeliaran di lorong rumah sakit dengan liarnya. Setiap orang yang mereka lewati itu meninggalkan raut wajah tanda keheranan di muka mereka. Mereka bertanya-tanya seperti ini:

"Ada apa sih?"

"Apa-apaan mereka?"

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?"

Bahkan sebagian orang berpendapat kepada yang lainnya seperti ini:

"Gila, pagi-pagi udah rusuh."

"Berisik amat sih itu dua orang."

"Stress. Pagi-pagi bikin kegaduhan. Pasien lainnya jadi bangun, kan."

Kalimat di atas ini tidak sengaja terdengar oleh gadis tersebut. Merasa risih dan bersalah atas kelakuannya itu, dia buru-buru meminta maaf kepada orang yang barusan mengatakan kalimat itu. "Maaf ya, maaf!" katanya sambil setengah membungkukkan badan, kemudian ia kembali berlari mengejar bocah itu.

Saking sibuknya sang gadis mengejar bocah itu, ia sampai tak dapat melihat sekitarnya. Dirinya fokus mengejar anak itu dan tak dapat melepas tatapan membunuhnya dari anak itu. Mereka kejar-kejaran layaknya tikus dan kucing. Tak hanya di lorong rumah sakit, mereka berlarian sampai ke lobby gedung serba putih itu. Gaduh, gaduh, dan gaduh. Sepertinya kata itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana kala itu.

Sampai Kentaro membelokkan arahnya dari pintu masuk ke arah resepsionis gedung itu, Mikan Sakura –nama gadis itu— yang tak sempat menghentikan lajunya itu, menabrak segerombol orang berseragam putih, yang sepertinya bukan orang rumah sakit tersebut. Bukan gerombolan orang yang ditabrak sih, tapi menabrak orang yang sedang digiring layaknya seorang narapidana.

"AAAAA!"

GEDEBUK!

"Waaa waaa waa—" kata orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu secara spontan.

Gadis itu terjatuh tepat di atas badan lelaki yang baru saja ditabraknya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dan meminta maaf kepada orang itu. "M-maafkan aku!" katanya sambil setengah membungkukkan badan dengan muka paniknya.

Kedua bola mata hazelnya itu –secara tidak sengaja— bertatapan dengan bola mata beririskan crimson lelaki itu. Sontak, gadis itu merasa ketakutan, tangannya bergetar hebat, keringat bercucuran dengan derasnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi di depan orang itu. Langsung saja ia berlari meninggalkan gerombolan orang itu. Ia berlari tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Bahkan ia lupa dengan tujuannya berlari-lari di rumah sakit itu.

Sampai akhirnya gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan dan mencoba berjalan dengan normal. Secara tidak sengaja itu pula ia mendengar kasak-kusuk orang-orang sekitarnya yang berkata begini:

"Lihat! Itu dia orangnya!"

"Siapa siapa?"

"Masa kau tidak tahu? Dia itu anak keluarga mapan Hyuuga yang melarikan diri dari rumah 2 tahun yang lalu!"

"Aah aku ingat! Baru-baru ini dia diberitakan masuk pusat rehabilitasi kan?"

"Iya. Kata orang dia itu pecandu narkoba berat. Walaupun dia itu tampan, jangan sampai kau berani berinteraksi dengannya, nanti kau bisa diseret ke dunianya yang penuh narkoba itu."

"Tapi kenapa dia dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini?"

"Hm,sepertinya dia perlu perawatan intensif, kelihatannya tubuhnya semakin hancur digerogoti narkoba. Hiiy. Aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa? Dia itu kan tampan! Dia juga dari keluarga mapan kan, tadi kau bilang. Lihat saja rambutnya yang berantakan berwarna hitam seperti gagak dan kedua bola mata merahnya, dia terlihat keren sekali dengan penampilannya itu…"

"Hei, memangnya kau mau cepat-cepat mati?"

"Ti-tidak…"

Percakapan singkat yang mendeskripsikan orang yang barusan Mikan tabrak itu membuka matanya lebar. Dia nyaris tidak percaya kalau laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengannya itu terjerumus ke dunia narkoba. Badannya kembali bergetar.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan berhenti mengejar Kentaro. Tetapi, baru sekali ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tujuannya, mendadak ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesadarannya. Dia jatuh tersungkur. Para suster yang lewat pun panik.

"Hei kalian, cepat bantu aku! Dia pingsan lagi!" teriaknya kepada suster yang lain, lalu ia membawa tubuh gadis itu ke kamar rawatnya bersama dengan suster lainnya.

.

Gerombolan itu keheranan dengan aksi dadakan perempuan itu. Apa-apaan dia itu? Pagi-pagi sudah membuat kehebohan. Laki-laki yang barusan ditabraknya itu hanya bisa menatap gadis itu. _Gadis aneh_, batinnya. Kemudian ia mengembalikan sikapnya seperti semula. Tenang dan cuek. Dia tak peduli apa kata orang-orang yang melihatnya. Mau sekeji apa perkataan mereka, ia takkan pernah mau mengubah prinsipnya.

Natsume Hyuuga. Nama laki-laki itu membuat seluruh pengunjung rumah sakit keheranan dengan keberadaannya di sana. Hei, dia itu terkenal. Wajar saja kalau mereka heran. Dengan tampang _cool-_nya itu dia melangahkan kakinya ke depan. Hanya dengan berjalan saja, dia sudah dapat menaklukan beberapa wanita yang ia lewati dengan ketampanannya itu, walaupun beberapa merasa risih dengan kehadirannya karena sudah tahu latar belakangnya seperti apa.

Sesuai dengan skenarionya, dia berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan. Ternyata ruangan itu merupakan kantor kepala rumah sakit tersebut. Kau tahulah, bau ruangan rumah sakit itu seperti apa. Menyengat sekali bau obat-obatan itu, dari alkohol hingga morfin –untuk obat bius tentunya.

Dia benci bau obat-obatan rumah sakit. Sebenarnya tempat ini tak jauh dengan dengan pusat rehabilitasi yang ia tempati dahulu. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa dengan bau-bau itu tetap saja ia merasa risih dengannya. Tempat ini tidak cocok untuknya.

Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, bersama para suster lelaki yang mendampinginya. Tampaknya ia akan diinterogasi dengan dokter kepala. Suasana ini tak jauh berbeda dengan kantor polisi, bukan?

Dengan tenang dia menuruti dokter kepala untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di depan dokter itu. Kelihatannya ia akan dihujani dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Lalu, beginilah percakapan yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

Dokter kepala membuka percakapan itu sambil membuat batuk buatan dan berdeham, kemudian memulai pertanyaannya, "Siapa namamu?"

Nampaknya pertanyaan tersebut tidak diindahkan Natsume. Dia hanya diam sambil menatap mata dokter kepala.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa namamu?" dokter kepala pun mulai naik pitam. Tetapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya demi menjaga imejnya.

Natsume yang kelihatan risih dengan pertanyaannya itu kemudian membalas, "Anda kan sudah tahu, buat apa lagi Anda bertanya?"

Natsume baru saja membuat imejnya sendiri buruk di mata orang. Sekarang, dokter kepala itu mengerti banyak orang yang takut berbicara kepadanya. "Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau ini yang didatangkan dari Pusat Rehabilitasi Fukai Umi atau bukan," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Untuk kali ini Natsume mengalah. Dia menghela nafas perlahan dan menjawab, "Natsume Hyuuga."

Sang dokter pun mulai puas karena pertanyaannya itu terjawab. Tak mudah untuk menanyai orang keras kepala seperti dia. Bisa-bisa kamu dibuat naik pitam olehnya. "Baiklah. Kau tahu kenapa kau didatangkan ke tempat ini?"

Kali ini adalah kedua kalinya dokter kepala ini dibuatnya kesal. Lagi-lagi pertanyaannya itu tidak dijawab. Dia mencoba mengejeknya secara eksplisit, "Kupikir kau ini orang pintar, ternyata kau tak ta—"

"Saya tahu. Jadi apa maksud Anda menginterogasi saya seperti ini? Tak usah banyak basa-basi," potong Natsume dan memberikan tatapan kau-tahu-apa-yang-akan-kulakukan-jika-kau-melanjutkan-kalimatmu-tadi. Sang dokter pun sempat terkejut dengan tatapannya itu. Mengerikan.

Dokter kepala pun mulai menenangkan Natsume yang kelihatannya makin risih karena dihujani banyak pertanyaan yang semestinya dokter kepala sudah tahu. "Tenang. Aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi kau jangan kaget mendengarnya."

Sontak, raut wajah Natsume berubah menjadi wajah keingintahuan terhadap maksud kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan sang dokter. Tak sabar ingin mendengarkannya, dengan ketus dia berkata, "Cepat katakan."

"Ehem," dokter kepala pun akan memulai penjelasan panjang-lebarnya. "Menurut hasil pemeriksaan Pusat Rehabilitasi Fukai Umi minggu lalu, efek narkoba yang selama ini tidak terlihat bergerak sekarang mulai kelihatan,"

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya cepat. Dia kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud dokter itu.

"Mereka mulai menggerogoti tubuhmu."

Natsume terdiam, tak sanggup mengomentari pernyataan dokter kepala barusan.

"Hei, apa baru-baru ini dia batuk berdarah?" tanya dokter kepala kepada seorang suster lelaki yang berdiri di belakang Natsume. Natsume mendadak gelisah setelah mendengar pertanyaan dokter tersebut.

"I-iya. Tadi dalam perjalanan ke sini dia sempat batuk dan batuknya itu mengeluarkan darah," kata suster itu ragu-ragu. Natsume langsung mengeluarkan _deathglare_-nya ke suster itu, karena sebelumnya dia telah berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu kepada dokter kepala.

Natsume yang muak dengan percakapan ini langsung beranjak dari kursi tersebut. Namun dia menghentikan langkahnya saat dokter kepala berkata, "Oh iya, satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu."

Sekejap, rasa penasaran membelenggunya penuh. Dengan tetap diam, sang dokter melanjutkan kata-katanya yang barusan terpotong, "Waktumu tinggal 6 bulan lagi."

Dia terkejut. Walaupun dia tidak memperlihatkannya secara langsung kepada mereka yang ada di ruangan itu, pasti mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya bila menjadi dia. Waktu kepergiannya saja sudah dapat dipastikan. Menyedihkan.

"Oh." katanya sepintas sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, diikuti oleh kedua suster lelaki yang tadi menemaninya.

Sekeluarnya dari ruangan itu, dengan cepat ia bertanya ke salah satu suster lelaki,"Di mana kamarku?"

Kedua suster itu tampak enggan menjawab pertanyaannya. Sehingga 5 detik setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Natsume dengan nada membentak bertanya lagi,"DI MANA KAMARKU?" tanpa membalikkan punggungnya.

Kemudian, salah satu dari suster itu menjawabnya dengan ketakutan,"La-lantai 4 kamar 270."

Begitu mendengarnya, dia bergegas mencari lift dan berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Plat nama 'Natsume Hyuuga' ternyata sudah dipasang di depan kamar bernomor 270 itu. Dia butuh istirahat. Sejenak saja, mungkin itu akan menghilangkan beban pikirannya.

Sayangnya, bau kamar itu tak jauh berbeda dengan kamarnya di pusat rehabilitasi, bahkan kali ini jauh lebih buruk. Selama berada di kamar itu dia bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri.

_Bagaimana bisa istirahat kalau baunya seperti ini? Hhh. Sekarang bagaimana ini? Terperangkap di gedung ini dan tiap hari harus mencium bau-bau menyebalkan ini? HELL NO. Jadi harus kemana aku sekarang? Ayo Natsume. Berpikir. ... … … … … … … … … … … Atap. Good idea._

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke atap rumah sakit itu. Tangga menuju atap itu tidak begitu jauh berhubung gedung itu hanya punya 4 lantai, sisanya atap dan _basement_. Tak lupa membawa komik favoritnya dia pergi ke atap. Dan ternyata sesuai yang dipikirkannya, atap rumah sakit itu benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuknya. Di atap rumah sakit itu ada sebuah pohon sakura, dan di bawahnya ada sebuah bangku taman yang dapat digunakannya untuk tidur sejenak.

.

"Di mana aku?" kata gadis brunette yang barusan pingsan itu telah berhasil membuka matanya kembali. Yang dilihatnya hanya benda-benda serba putih. _Apa aku sudah mati?_ batinnya.

"Rumah sakit, bodoh," kata suara seseorang yang sangat sangat familiar bagi Mikan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hotaru? Ya. Hotaru Imai. Pemilik suara _deep-low_ yang jarang terdengar oleh orang lain, karena dia jarang sekali berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Eh?" balasnya refleks.

"Kamu pikir kamu itu sudah mati ya,"

"E-hehehe. I-iya…" jawabnya ragu. Sahabatnya satu ini selalu tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Kata para suster tadi kamu pingsan,"

"...mungkin?"

"Ceritakan bagaimana kamu bisa pingsan. Para suster benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaanmu,"

Sebelum Mikan menceritakannya kepada Hotaru, dia memegang kepalanya dan tidak mendapati topi kesayangannya itu.

"Hotaru, topiku mana?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ceritakan dulu ceritamu,"

"Kembalikan dulu topiku,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya penting sekali topi itu bagimu,"

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Itu kan hadiah dari _dia_. Sekarang ukurannya nyaris gak muat, untungnya masih bisa dipakai,"

"Oh, oke. Ini. Pakailah," kata Hotaru sambil menyodorkan topi rajutan itu kepada Mikan.

"Jadi, tadi aku ditimpukin jeruk sama Kentaro. Sakit rasanya, makanya aku mengejarnya sampai akhirnya dia tak bisa kuraih dan aku menabrak orang, lalu aku pingsan, hehehehehe." jelasnya panjang lebar sambil memakai kembali topi rajutan tersebut.

"Ho. Pantas. Ceroboh sekali kau sampai menabrak orang," komentar Hotaru sambil meminum segelas air putih yang ada di sebelah kasur Mikan.

_Drrt drrt drrt_

"Hei Hotaru, ponselmu bergetar tuh. Pasti Ruka yang menelepon," tebak Mikan.

Kemudian Hotaru mengambil ponsel itu dan ternyata benar, Ruka yang meneleponnya. Lalu dia menekan tombol berwarna hijau pada ponsel itu dan memegangnya tepat di samping telinga kirinya dan berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Cepat ke sini, aku butuh bantuanmu." kata Ruka dari seberang sana.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali," kata Hotaru yang kemudiam menekan tombol merah pada ponsel tersebut.

"Maaf Mikan, aku tak bisa berlama-lama denganmu di sini. Ada urusan penting yang harus kuurus. Dan ingat, jaga dirimu baik-baik dan jangan berlaku yang aneh-aneh." kata Hotaru yang hendak keluar dari kamar Mikan sambil mengambil tas yang ada di bawah kasur Mikan.

"Tenang saja. Oh iya, aku titip salam buat teman-teman ya," pesan Mikan.

Hotaru kemudian menangguk tanpa menoleh ke arah Mikan dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Sesaat setelah Hotaru pergi meninggalkan Mikan sendirian di kamarnya, dia mengendap-endap menuju tempat favoritnya, atap rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Hotaru melarangnya demi kesehatan sahabatnya itu, tetapi ia bersikeras untuk tetap pergi ke tempat itu dan pergi secara diam-diam.

Pohon sakura di atap itu menjadi spot favoritnya untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya yang kosong itu. Di situ dia bisa menikmati hembusan angin sambil mendengarkan lagu via iPod kesayangannya. Cukup jauh untuk bisa mencapai tempat itu berhubung tangga ke atap itu letaknya bertolak belakang dengan letak kamar Mikan. Kamar Mikan ada di sebelah barat, sedangkan tangganya ada di sebelah timur gedung tersebut.

Dengan kedua earphone pada dua sisi telinganya itu dia membuka pintu atap tersebut. Kedua mata hazelnya terbelalak oleh sosok manusia yang tengah menempati bangku favoritnya itu dalam pose terbaring, kedua tangan di belakang kepala, satu kaki yang diangkat dan lainnya menopang kaki tersebut, dan sebuah komik shōnen yang menutupi wajahnya sehingga ia tak bisa menebak siapa yang berani merebut tempatnya itu. Padahal sebelumnya belum ada orang yang pernah ke atap rumah sakit ini selain dirinya dan petugas kebersihan.

Dengan berat hati, dia pun menyapa orang itu dari kejauhan, siapa tahu dia tidak sedang tidur. "Eh… hai?" katanya ragu.

Hening.

"Halo, apa ada orang?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Hening.

"Hei, bangun!" dia mulai naik pitam.

Hening.

Oh. Cowok itu benar-benar membuatnya naik darah. Alhasil, Mikan mendekati bangku tersebut dan mengambil komik yang menutupi wajah orang itu.

"Hei, kalau mau tidur di sini kau harus minta izin dulu padaku!" bentaknya tanpa melihat wajah cowok itu hingga orang yang ada dihadapannya itu membalasnya tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun, "Memangnya rumah sakit ini milikmu?"

_Gadis aneh tadi pagi itu ya_, batin Natsume Hyuuga, yang bukan lain adalah orang yang ada di bangku di bawah pohon sakura itu.

Mata Mikan terbelalak lagi. Kini ia mendapati sosok manusia yang tadi pagi ditabraknya itu –yang entah namanya siapa. Keringat mulai berucucuran di wajahnya. Tangannya yang semula baik-baik saja tiba-tiba bergetar hebat tanpa sebab. Dengan cepat dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, dia mengendap-endap, berusaha meraih pintu keluar atap.

**to be continued**

* * *

><p>Haah. Kelihatannya aku harus nge-upload ini chapter, walaupun gak ada seorang pun yg nyuruh aku upload ini cepet-cepet tp whatever. Oh iya, maafkan aku kalau ada OC tak dikenal yg terlibat orz. Aku ga nerima flame, tp nerima kritikan beserta saran. Oke, mind to review? Hn..<p> 


	4. Chapter 2: Guitar

**Just Once**

by Valcross

Chapter 2 – Guitar

Mata Mikan terbelalak lagi. Kini ia mendapati sosok manusia yang tadi pagi ditabraknya itu –yang entah namanya siapa. Keringat mulai berucucuran di wajahnya. Tangannya yang semula baik-baik saja tiba-tiba bergetar hebat tanpa sebab. Dengan cepat dan tanpa mengeluarkan suara, dia mengendap-endap, berusaha meraih pintu keluar atap.

"Hei kau," kata cowok itu dingin. Mikan yang sudah setengah perjalanan menuju pintu keluar itu diam mematung.

Akhirnya dia membalikkan punggungnya dan menatap wajah cowok itu yang baru saja bangun dari pose tidurnya. Dia mendekat perlahan dan berhenti tepat di depan cowok yang sedang duduk di bangku favoritnya itu. Sambil setengah membungkukkan badan Mikan berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi pagi! Maafkan aku!"

Melihat aksi gadis di depannya itu, ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu kembali lagi ke pose khasnya itu. Dengan wajah yang tertutup dengan komiknya itu dia berkata, "Pergi sana."

Yak. Baru saja dia mengusirnya.

"Kau tidak dengar? SANA PERGI!" bentaknya. Mikan tetap diam tempat dengan wajah yang mewakilkan kekesalannya terhadap cowok itu.

'Apa-apaan dia itu? Itu kan tempatku! Punya hak apa dia mengusirku seperti itu?' batin Mikan, sepertinya rasa ketakutannya tadi hilang ditelan kekesalannya itu.

Karena orang itu tidak mendengarkan langkah kaki yang semestinya ada dan semakin lama menghilang itu akhirnya dia bangun dan berdiri tepat di depan gadis itu. "Minggir," pintanya lalu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

'Cih. Sekarang musti kemana lagi?' pikir Natsume sambil menelusuri koridor tanpa arah. Kakinya hanya Entah apa yang sedang merasukinya itu akhirnya dia memilih kembali ke kamarnya. Dirinya sendiri saja heran.

.

'Haaaah, akhirnya orang itu pergi juga!' batin Mikan dengan gembiranya. Dia memasang headphone ke dua sisi telinganya lalu mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang ada di iPodnya itu. Kemudian dia menatap ke arah langit. Mendung. Sepertinya langit tahu dengan perasaannya yang rasanya seperti nano-nano.

Awan-awan lebat di langit kelihatannya sedang asyik bermain dengan petir. Tak heran jika ia merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang, tapi ia tak peduli. Sesekali beberapa kelopak bunga milik pohon di sebelahnya itu menempel di bagian dekat matanya itu sehingga ia tak bisa melihat langit dengan jelas.

Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tempatnya, entah karena baru ditempati orang lain atau bukan. Akhirnya dia memilih kembali ke kamarnya. Keadaan memaksanya meninggalkan tempat itu walaupun dia enggan meninggalkannya. Rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai membasahi bumi, yang lama kelamaan semakin deras.

Sesampainya di kamar, dia langsung merebahkan badannya ke kasur. Lelah, itu yang dia rasakan. Padahal tadi ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selama di atap. Apa sosok lelaki yang dilihatnya tadi itu membuatnya lelah? Gak mungkin, itu tidak masuk akal.

Pikirannya yang dipenuhi kata lelah itu teralihkan oleh sebuah kotak berisikan harmonika yang ada di sebelah lampu yang ada di sebelah kepalanya. Dengan tenaga seadaanya ia berusaha meraih benda itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Setelah berhasil mengambil harmonika itu dia langsung memainkan sebuah lagu –yang mungkin ia karang sendiri. Baru beberapa not yang berhasil dia mainkan, dia merasa lelah. Dia merasa tak sanggup menyelesaikan lagu yang barusan dia mainkan.

"Hhhh. Hhhh. Aku ini kenapa? Padahal baru setengah lagu aku mainkan tapi kenapa aku bisa sampai lelah seperti ini?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri sambil keheranan.

Rasa kelelahan yang hebat itu memaksannya untuk menutup mata. Menutup mata hingga pagi menjelang.

.

Natsume membuka pintu kamarnya dengan enggan. Sesudah itu dia melihat berbagai macam obat-obatan yang berjejeran di meja sebelah kasurnya itu, mulai dari sirup, tablet, kapsul, sampai tablet yang ditumbuk menjadi bubuk. Dan hal kedua yang ia lihat adalah seorang suster berambut hijau pendek keriting yang sedang membereskan tempat tidurnya.

"Ck." Kata Natsume spontan, dengan wajah datarnya.

Suster yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya membereskan kasurnya itu kaget. Mukanya mendadak merah saat melihat pemilik kamar tersebut datang.

"E-eh…"

Berhubung dia takut untuk menatap kedua bola mata crimson pemilik kamar itu, suster itu memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan itu perlahan. Dengan gugup suster itu melewati pasien tersebut dan…

_Grep_

Natsume menghentikan suster tersebut dan mengangkat dagu suster itu serta menatapnya tajam.

'Glek. Mati aku!' pinta suster bernama Sumire Shouda itu dalam hati.

"Kamarku itu belum beres, ngapain kau keluar?" kata pasien itu datar sambil melepas tangannya dari dagu suster itu.

"E-eh.. i-iya," balasnya sambil kembali ke kasur Natsume dan berusaha membereskannya secepat yang ia bisa.

Kemudian dia mengikutinya dari belakang dan mengambil sebatang rokok dan pemantiknya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Perlahan ia menghisap rokok tersebut. Kelihatannya rokok tersebut dapat menenangkannya untuk sementara. Lalu sosok gadis yang ditemuinya di atap tadi tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

"Topi itu…"

Tak lama kemudian dia terbatuk-batuk, yang untungnya tidak mengeluarkan darah.

"Rasanya aku pernah melihat topi itu…"

Sang suster pun kebingungan dengan apa yang digumamkan pasien tersebut. Dengan ragu ia pun mulai memecah keheningan, "Hyu-hyuuga-san…"

Lamunan Natsume buyar dalam sekejap. Rokok yang sedang enak-enaknya dia hisap dengan tidak sengaja terjatuh ke lantai.

"Cih," katanya sambil menginjak puntung rokok tersebut agar apinya tidak membakar tempat tersebut.

"Sa-saya sudah membereskan tempat tidur anda... Saya permisi dulu," gumam suster itu, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar oleh si pasien. Untungnya dia punya pendengaran yang tajam.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Natsume tanpa menatap wajah suster itu.

"Su-sumire S-shouda," jawabnya terpatah-patah.

"Oh. Tolong hubungi adikku yang bernama Aoi Hyuuga, suruh dia untuk membawa gitarku ke sini."

"Ta-tapi nomornya,"

"Cari di buku telepon umum."

"Baik…" jawab suster tersebut dengan keengganan untuk melakukan apa yang diperintahkan pasien itu. Suster satu ini paling tidak suka disuruh-suruh layaknya pembantu.

Tak lama setelah mendapatkan perintah tersebut, suster itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah setengah kesal bercampur senang.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh itu Natsume membalikkan badannya dan segera membongkar laci yang ada di kamarnya itu. Wajahnya langsung berubah ketika ia mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya –yang tak lain adalah bubuk morfin yang sempat ia bawa dari pusat rehabilitasi.

Karena di kamarnya belum disediakan air dan dispenser, ia langsung menelan bubuk itu semuanya. Tampaknya dia mulai merasa jauh lebih nyaman daripada sebelumnya.

"Seharusnya aku bawa beginian lebih banyak," sesalnya.

.

_Keesokan harinya_

Gadis berambut coklat kekuningan itu membuka matanya sambil terkaget-kaget layaknya habis dikejar setan. Setetes air mata pun menyempatkan dirinya untuk berjalan di pipi Mikan. Mungkin dia shock dengan mimpinya barusan.

"Bear…" katanya sambil menatap boneka beruang coklat pemberian ayahnya saat ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan.

"Bear…" katanya lagi dengan air mata yang berlinangan dengan derasnya sambil memeluk boneka itu. Entah ada roh yang memasuki boneka itu atau apa, boneka tersebut terlihat cemas, tersenyum cemas tepatnya.

"Perempuan itu datang lagi…" katanya sambil mencoba menghapus air mata yang berbekas di pipinya itu. Kemudian pandangannya teralihkan oleh fotonya dengan Hotaru saat pesta topeng yang pernah diadakan di sekolahnya.

Air matanya berhenti mengalir. Wajahnya mulai mekar layaknya bunga. Dia tidak boleh kembali seperti dulu. Tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah.

Lalu dia menyisir dan mengikat rambutnya kemudian mengaturnya hingga berbentuk bola tanpa ikat rambut dan meraih topinya itu serta memakaikannya di kepala. Kakinya beranjak ke depan cermin. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum kecut melihat dirinya yang semakin hari semakin sakit.

Kemudian ia melihat tangannya yang barusan ia pakai untuk menyisir rambutnya. Dengan wajah datarnya ia mulai menghitung.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ..6, …7"

Raut wajahnya mendadak cemberut. 7 helai rambut pun rontok saat ia menyisirnya dengan jari pagi itu.

"Poti poti poti poti…" gumamnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Baru 3 langkah ia melangkah dari pintu kamarnya itu, sepotong jeruk terlihat sedang terbang dan mengarah ke arah Mikan. Dengan sigap dan cepat, Mikan langsung menangkap sepotong jeruk itu.

Ternyata kali ini dia bisa menangkal serangan sepupunya itu, yang bukan lain adalah Kentaro Yukihira.

"Yah… kok gak kena sih…" sesal bocah itu karena lemparannya berhasil ditangkal oleh targetnya itu.

"KEN-TA-RO!" teriaknya di tempat.

"Ja-jangan teriak begitu dong nee-chan, ini masih pagi!" balasnya cepat.

"Justru itu, aku teriak biar semua orang itu bangun! Lagipula aku sedang tak mau berurusan denganmu," katanya sambil memakan habis jeruk yang barusan ia tangkap.

"Nih," kata Mikan sambil melempar kulit jeruk yang barusan isinya ia makan ke arah sepupu-super-duper-menyebalkan itu sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berbalik sambil berjalan ke arah lobby rumah sakit.

"A-aaah! Jangan buang sampah ke aku! Memangnya aku ini tempat sampah?" katanya kesal.

Mikan yang tadinya berjalan tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan wajahnya ke arah sepupunya itu dan berkata, " Hmm.. dasar bocah." sambil tersenyum.

.

Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Mikan. Dia berhasil membangunkan nyaris semua orang yang ada di dalam kamar sepanjang koridor itu. Dengan santainya Mikan menuruni tangga tanpa menyadari ada beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakannya. Walaupun begitu, kenyataannya mereka bisa bangun pagi berkat teriakannya itu.

Hal tersebut juga dirasakan Natsume Hyuuga. Sudah dibilang kalau dia itu punya pendengaran yang tajam, bukan? Sampai-sampai suara teriakan Mikan yang ada di ujung koridor rumah sakit yang arahnya bertolak-belakang dengan arah kamarnya itu saja masih terdengar olehnya. Tetangganya saja masih tertidur nyenyak, sepertinya.

Kemudian ia teringat akan kejadian semalam. Adiknya itu benar-benar datang ke tempatnya. Dengan wajah keheranan dan kecemasan itu adiknya memasuki kamar Natsume yang baunya benar-benar membuat orang-orang muak dan ingin segera keluar dari kamar itu, terkecuali Natsume sendiri. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan bau kamarnya itu. Bau obat-obatan bercampur dengan udara dingin AC ditambah bau asap rokok yang kemarin dihisapnya di dalam kamar ber-AC yang tertutup itu merupakan kombinasi yang tepat untuk mengusir orang-orang yang berani memasuki kamarnya dengan sembarangan.

_Flashback_

_Tok tok tok_

_Natsume yang sedang menatap pemandangan malam hari kota tempat tinggalnya itu sekejap merasa terganggu dengan ketukan pintu tersebut._

'_Kenapa malam-malam begini ada orang yang mengetuk pintu begini? Cih,' pikirnya dalam hati._

_Dengan niat membentak dan mengusir orang yang barusan mengetuk itu dia berjalan kea rah pintu kamarnya itu. Kemudian dia membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa melihat jelas siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya._

"_Perg—"_

"_Kakak," kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Natsume. Barulah ia tersadar. Ternyata adiknya yang tadi sore ia suruh datang tadi benar-benar datang. Ia kira adiknya itu takkan pernah datang ke tempat itu walaupun kakaknya sendiri yang meminta. _

"_Kakak… Kakak kenapa bisa begini? Kakak kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit? Kenapa kakak tidak mengabari keluarga kita? Kami semua cemas dengan keadaan kakak karena tidak ada kabar sama sekali!" kata Aoi Hyuuga, adik pasien kamar tersebut yang berumur 16 tahun yang datang-datang langsung menghujaninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu ia jawab._

"…"

"_Kakak… kenapa kamu diam saja? Jawab pertanyaanku!" kata Aoi yang terlihat mulai kesal dengan tabiat kakaknya._

"…"

"_KAKAK!" bentak Aoi. Kali ini ia benar-benar marah._

"_Mana gitarku?" akhirnya dia mulai angkat bicara, walaupun tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya._

"…_itu…" katanya sambil menundukkan kepala._

"_Aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini untuk membawakan gitarku. Sekarang mana gitarku?"_

"_I-ini…" kata Aoi sambil menyerahkan sebuah gitar folk bersama dengan case-nya dengan ragu-ragu._

"_Sekarang pulanglah Aoi. Jangan beritahu ke ayah dan ibu tentang keberadaanku di sini. Kau akan menyesal jika kau beritahu ke mereka."_

"_Ta-tapi kak…"_

"_Pulanglah,"_

"…_tidak. Aku tidak mau."_

"_Tch. Keras kepala sekali kau. Pulang sana!"_

"_TIDAK MAU!" bentak Aoi lagi. Kali ini ia takkan membiarkan kakaknya mengusirnya begitu saja sebelum ia mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaannya barusan._

"_Terus apa maumu?" tanya Natsume dengan kesal._

"_Jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang tadi." kata Aoi sambil berharap kakaknya memberikan jawaban yang pasti._

"…_aku sudah lupa pertanyaanmu yang tadi." katanya bohong, berusaha menghindar untuk menjawab pertanyaan adiknya tadi._

"_Kakak bohong! Kakak tidak mungkin lupa apa yang barusan kukatakan!"_

"_Cih. Kenapa kau tidak cari tahu sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak tanya kepada orang lain? Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku ini?"_

"_Kenapa aku harus bertanya ke orang lain sedangkan kakak sekarang ada di depanku?"_

"_Jangan jawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain!"_

"_KAKAK! AKU INI SEDANG TIDAK BERMAIN-MAIN! SEMUA KHAWATIR DENGAN KEADAANMU! AYAH, IBU, AKU, BAHKAN SEMUA PEMBANTU YANG ADA DI RUMAH JUGA!"_

"_Hah? Kau yakin?"_

"_Eh… itu… kalau semua pembantu sih aku…"_

"_Sudahlah. Sekarang kamu pulang ke rumah. Aura kamar ini tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Ingat tadi apa yang kubilang. Awas kalau kau beritahu ke ayah dan ibu ada di mana aku sekarang. Oh iya, satu lagi. Kau tidak boleh datang ke sini lagi, kecuali kalau aku memanggilmu lagi. Mengerti?"_

"_Tapi kak—"_

"_PULANG!" bentak Natsume. Tak disangka, Natsume Hyuuga ini ternyata peduli dengan kesehatan adiknya walaupun tabiatnya buruk, bahkan bertolak-belakang dengan adiknya itu._

_End of flashback_

Hening yang berkepanjangan itu membuatnya berpikir kalau tidak seharusnya ia mengusir adiknya seperti itu. Apa dia terlalu kejam? Bagaimana kalau kata-katanya itu menyakiti adiknya? Ah. Kata-kata itu sudah terlanjur ia ucapkan semalam. Dia tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya itu.

Setelah melamunkan kejadian semalam, pandangannya teralihkan oleh gitar folk yang dibawakan adiknya kemarin. Entah apa yang ada di dalam gitar itu, gitar itu mempunyai pengaruh yang besar untuk dirinya. Secara tidak langsung, gitar itu menahannya untuk tidak menggunakan narkoba untuk sementara.

Dengan keadaan masih memakai seragam pasien, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan beranjak ke lobby rumah sakit itu sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya itu. Akhirnya ia mulai memainkan gitarnya di lobby rumah sakit. Suaranya yang sedang kurang bagus itu memaksanya untuk tidak menyanyi saat itu.

Saat itu ia benar-benar membutuhkan uang. Keuangannya sedang sekarat. Kalau tidak ada uang bagaimana ia bisa membayar biaya rumah sakit? Bagaimana ia bisa membeli rokok-rokok itu lagi?

Asal kau tahu saja, dia dirawat di rumah sakit ini tiga-per-empatnya dibayar pemerintah, dan sebagian lagi ia bayar sendiri. Mau tidak mau harus dia bayar, walaupun ia tak punya uang sepeser pun ia tetap dipaksa untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit. Kejam bukan? Semua ini adalah perbuatan ayahnya. Ayahnya ingin ia kembali ke rumah. Tapi ia tidak mau.

Segala cara akan ayahnya lakukan agar Natsume Hyuuga mau kembali ke rumah. Ayahnya tahu bagaimana keadaan sang anak yang membuatnya mustahil untuk membuatnya kembali ke rumah. Jadi, jika setidaknya Natsume mau berbicara dengannya dan mengabari keadaannya, ia takkan membayar seperempat biaya rumah sakit itu.

Hidup ini memang kejam. Semua butuh uang. Uang, uang, dan uang. Orang-orang hidup hanya untuk uang. Apa itu benar? Hidup itu benar-benar menyebalkan, membuat orang-orang ingin cepat mati saja.

.

Ketika Mikan sampai di lobby rumah sakit itu, ruangan itu terlihat benar-benar sesak. Masih pagi saja sudah banyak orang yang ke rumah sakit. Ada apa gerangan? Apa ada virus yang menyebar atau apa? Aneh-aneh saja.

Keberadaannya pagi-pagi di ruangan itu hanya untuk membantu suster-suster yang sedang sibuk. Walaupun dirinya sakit, ia ingin dirinya berguna. Ia sudah meminta izin kepada kepala rumah sakit untuk memperbolehkannya membantu suster-suster yang ada di sini. Entah ada sesuatu yang merasukinya atau apa, ia menerima permintaan pasien tersebut.

Karena dia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang berat, kerjaannya pagi-pagi di situ hanyalah mengatur para pengunjung agar tertib dan mematuhi peraturan.

Kemudian ia terkejut. Tidak biasanya ia mendapati seseorang bermain gitar di sana. Mana di depannya terdapat kotak bertuliskan 'HELP'. Bikin malu saja. Tapi… kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Orang itu memainkan gitar tersebut dengan sangat lihai. Dia terpaku melihat aksi orang itu. Dia tahu lagu apa yang dimainkan orang itu.

_Romance D'Amour._

Hebat. Orang itu bisa memikat begitu banyak pengunjung rumah sakit itu. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang duduk di depannya untuk melihatnya memainkan lagu itu dengan lebih jelas. Mikan bisa mendengar orang itu memainkan lagu tersebut dari kejauhan. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajah orang tersebut dengan jelas karena wajah orang itu ketutupan rambutnya. Ia memilih menutup matanya dan menikmati lagu tersebut sampai selesai.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah. Mikan membuka matanya dan melihat banyak orang berdiri dan menepuk tangannya, dan hebatnya lagi, tidak hanya anak seumurannya yang mendengar permainannya itu. Dari lansia hingga yang masih bayi pun terlihat tersenyum ceria setelah mendengar permainan gitar orang itu.

Setelah orang-orang bertepuk-tangan ria, orang-orang itu mulai memberinya uang dan menaruhnya di kotak bertuliskan 'HELP' itu. Uang yang orang itu terima tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Hee, kok rasanya mudah sekali mendapatkan uang ya.

_'_Sebenarnya siapa orang itu?_'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Rasa penasarannya itu membuatnya ia melangkah lebih dekat kepada orang itu. Dan ketika ia melangkah lebih dekat dan lebih dekat lagi, ia merasa bahwa wajah orang tersebut benar-benar familiar untuknya.

'ITU ORANG YANG KEMARIN MENGUSIRKU DI ATAP!' batinnya kaget. Tadinya ia ingin menghindar dari tempat itu, tapi begitu ia melihat gitar yang lelaki itu pegang… ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Ia melangkah lebih dekat lagi dari yang sebelumnya. Ia tahu, hal ini bertolak-belakang dengan kehendaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak bisa menahannya. Sampai ia berdiri di depan lelaki itu dan berkata, "Boleh pinjam gitarnya?"

**to be continued**

* * *

><p>Cliff-hangernya gagal banget! Epic fail! LOL. Aaaaah akhirnya aku dapat ide juga buat kelanjutan cerita ini! Senangnya diriku~ Mikan di sini multi-talented banget pokoknya! Dia bisa main beberapa instrumen... aku jadi iri ._. Tapi di sini kok kayaknya Natsume kesannya suka ngusir orang ya... -_-" ah tau deh. Anyway, ada yang pernah denger lagu <em>Romance D'Amour? <em>Bagus deh lagunya, walaupun hanya instrumental begitu tapi tetep aja bagus! Pokoknya kalian harus denger! xD Thanks to drama 'Dream High'! Udah menginspirasi buat bikin kotak bertuliskan 'HELP' xD ada yang sudah nonton Dream High? Itu drama korea, tapi ceritanya bagus! Suer deh! ._.v ah iya poti! Thanks to _anakbotak_ juga udah ngasih ide tentang poti! FYEAH POTI! Positive thinking!

Aku mau nanya, Aoi di sini bagusan manggil Natsume itu 'kakak' atau 'onii-chan/nii-chan'? Jujur, aku bingung ._.

Kalau ada yang bilang disclaimer+warning chapter ini + chapter sebelumnya ga ada... sebenernya ada kok... di prolog pertama. Teehee. Damai ya ._.v

**Kuroichibineko**: :)

**Choco**: iya makasih xD ini udah ku update kok, kalau kamu baca ini berarti kamu udah baca yang bagian atasnya :)

**anakbotak**: botak bener sih lo anakbotak! Jangan gonta-ganti username dong =3= eeeh! kok nyebut-nyebut nama adik gue... wkwkwk peace ._.v


	5. Chapter 3: Coincidence

**Disclaimer**: Seandainya aku yang punya Gakuen Alice, pasti ceritanya udah gak masuk akal. Maka dari itu, Gakuen Alice milik Higuchi Tachibana seorang.

_This chapter is dedicated for Frozen Chocolate ! MUCH LOVE from me for you bahahahahhahahha /stabbed. Dear my dearest readers, **enjoy this!** :)_

* * *

><p>"Boleh pinjam gitarnya?" kata gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku ini.<p>

Dia lagi, dia lagi. Aku heran dengan gadis ini. Kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku dan ingin meminjam gitarku? Dia pasti tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk. Apa sebenarnya maunya itu?

"…Hah?" spontanku.

Orang-orang yang barusan mendengar permainanku saja keheranan dengan aksinya ini. Bahkan beberapa orang menganggap gadis itu kekasihku.

Tunggu.

…

…

Kekasih? _Scratch that_.

"Boleh pinjam gitarnya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dia membesarkan volume suaranya.

"Tidak." kataku cepat.

"Boleh pinjam gitarnya?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dia bertanya setengah memaksa.

"Tidak." kataku lagi. Hn, lihat wajahnya. Wajahnya mulai mengerut seperti nenek-nenek. Jelek sekali.

"Boleh pinjam gitarnya?" tanyanya lagi. Kenapa dia bersikeras ingin meminjam gitarku?

"Tidak." kataku sekali lagi. Bosan aku mendengar pertanyaan orang ini. Sudah empat kali dia bertanya dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Boleh. Pinjam. Gitarnya?" tanyanya dengan menekankan kata-kata kalimat itu satu per satu sambil tersenyum kecut. Hahaha, lihat wajahnya, mirip penyihir dengan rupanya yang buruk.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Keras kepala sekali gadis ini. Memangnya dia bisa main gitar? Huh. Mustahil.

"Dimainkan lah," jawabnya ketus. Tampaknya ia mulai kesal denganku. Seulas seringai pun mulai terajut di wajahku.

"Memangnya kau bisa?" tanyaku lagi sambil menatap matanya. Tatapan matanya itu penuh dengan kekesalan. Hm, menyebalkan sekali tatapannya itu.

"Sudahlah, kemarikan gitarmu," pintanya halus. Aku tambah bingung dengan anak ini. Tatapannya barusan itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan cara bicaranya sekarang. Siapa sebenarnya orang ini?

Akhirnya kupinjamkan gitarku —dengan berat hati— padanya. Aku ingin lihat seberapa besar kemampuannya memainkan alat musik tersebut.

**Just Once**

by Valcross

Chapter 3 – Coincidence

Mikan mulai duduk di samping Natsume itu, tidak peduli siapa dia. Orang-orang yang tadinya hendak menginggalkan rumah sakit setelah mendengar permainan solo pemuda tersebut malah kembali duduk di tempat yang barusan mereka duduki.

Sambil mengambil posisi yang cukup nyaman, gadis itu berkata, " Kau punya _pick_?"

"Punya," katanya datar sambil memberi _pick_ gitar yang dia simpan dalam kantongnya. Ternyata adik pemuda ini sempat memasukkan beberapa _pick_ gitar ke dalam _case_-nya.

"Terima kasih," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum dengan bebasnya. 'Tch. Aku benci melihatnya jika tersenyum seperti itu. Kesambet apa dia? Sudah tiga kali kutolak permintaannya, –walaupun akhirnya kupenuhi juga— bisa-bisanya dia tersenyum seperti itu. Memang dasar penyihir bermuka dua.' gumam Natsume dalam hati sambil memperhatikan gadis yang kini telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Goodbye-days by YUI," katanya lagi sebelum memulai memetik gitar yang ia pegang.

Setelah itu dia menyanyikan lagu yang judulnya barusan ia sebut.

.

_Dakara ima ai ni yuku_

_Sou kimetanda_

_POKETTO no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai_

_Sotto VORYUUMU wo agete tashikamete mita yo_

_Oh Good-bye days ima kawaru ki ga suru_

_Kinou made ni so long_

_Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ga soba ni aru kara_

_Lalalalala with you_

_(chorus part Goodbye-days by YUI)_

.

Pagi itu kediaman Imai dikejutkan oleh sesosok ibu-ibu berumur sekitar 30 tahunan yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk keluarga tersebut. Hotaru yang dengan malasnya membuka pintu pagi itu pun terpaksa membukanya karena pada saat bel berbunyi dialah yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Mata sendu-amethyst-nya pun terbelalak.

"Tante Yuka… ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" sapanya sembari menanyakan apa keperluan Yuka –Ibunya Mikan datang ke tempat itu.

"Hotaru-chan~ Tante bisa minta tolong nggak?" jawabnya, sambil memohon layaknya anak kecil yang meminta lollipop.

"Memangnya ada apa, tante?" tanya Hotaru dengan ekspresi kebingungannya.

"Begini… pagi ini tante akan melakukan operasi, jadwalnya masih satu jam lagi sih tapi tante butuh persiapan, soalnya status anak itu sudah sangat kritis…" jelas Yuka panjang lebar.

"Tante mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Hotaru lagi, penasaran.

"Tolong antarkan beberapa pakaian untuk Mikan di rumah sakit ya! _Please_, tante benar-benar mengharapkanmu! Sudah dulu ya!" katanya dengan cepat, tanpa sempat mendengar balasan Hotaru ia langsung pergi keluar dari pekarangan rumah tersebut.

"Ta-tapi tante, hari ini kan hari Jumat!" balas Hotaru secepat dan sekeras yang ia bisa. Nampaknya Ibu dari Mikan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hotaru.

'Yah, orangnya malah pergi begitu saja,' pikir Hotaru dengan penuh penyesalan. Buat apa pagi-pagi dia ke rumah sakit hanya untuk mengantarkan pakaian untuk sahabatnya itu? Buang-buang waktu saja. Padahal ia masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

'Tunggu. Hari Jumat? Hari ini hari Sabtu! Hm… gak apa-apa deh, untuk kali ini saja, mumpung lagi libur,' pikirnya lagi dan akhirnya ia tersenyum. Tersenyum licik tepatnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide brilian terlintas di otaknya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi kekasihnya, yang bukan lain adalah Ruka Nogi, berhubung ia malas naik angkutan umum –yang pastinya bakalan terjebak macet— atau pun skuter bebeknya –yang pasti akan membuatnya malu jika ia mengendarainya di tengah kota—.

_Pip pip pip_

"Ruka, jemput aku di rumah Mikan 10 menit lagi. Awas kalau kau tidak datang, foto-foto aibmu akan kujual— maksudku kusebar di sekolah hari Senin nanti."

_Pip_

Hotaru mematikan kontak tersebut tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Ruka untuk membalas perminta–perintahnya barusan.

Sekedar informasi, kediaman Yukihira dan kediaman Imai sangatlah dekat. Tentu saja, karena kediaman Yukihira berada tepat di depan kediaman Imai.

Sesaat setelah menghubungi kekasihnya yang sedang kurang beruntung itu, Hotaru langsung berlari ke kamarnya. Perhatiannya langsung tertuju ke arah pintu yang sama sekali yang tidak menempel di dinding. Kali ini dia akan menguji coba penemuan terbarunya yaitu:

**Teleport Machine – Pintu Geser Ke Mana Saja v.01**

_Dilengkapi dengan mikrofon untuk menentukan ke mana tujuan anda dan mesin pengenal sidik jari. Untuk mengaktifkannya, anda harus membayar 100 yen per 100 meter, jika anda tidak membayar, anda akan terus-terusan dikejar penagih hutang, dan hutang anda akan dikalikan sebesar 4 kali._

_Untuk member harus membayar 50 yen per 200 meter. Biaya untuk menjadi member sebesar 5000 yen. Kalau tidak membayar, anda akan dikenakan sanksi yang sama dengan non-member. Jika anda adalah pemilik pintu ini, anda hanya tinggal meng-scan jempol anda dan mengatakan passwordnya._

Kelihatannya Hotaru Imai sedang terinspirasi dengan pintu-ke-mana-saja-nya Doraemon, hanya saja pintunya ini adalah pintu geser, sedangkan punya Doraemon adalah pintu model eropa.

Asal kau tahu, Hotaru merupakan penemu muda yang jenius. Bahkan ia sudah mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan kelas dunia yang setara dengan penghargaan Nobel di umurnya yang masih di bawah 20 tahun.

Dengan cepat ia menaruh jempolnya di atas mesin pengenal sidik jari buatannya itu.

_Beep beep beep. Katakan passwordnya._

"Kepiting giling kalengan," jawab Hotaru dengan cepat dan… tepat.

_Beep beep beep. Password diterima. Ke mana anda akan pergi?_

"Kamar orang idiot."

_Beep beep beep. Silahkan masuk._

Entah hal ini bisa dipercaya atau tidak, Hotaru baru saja berada di kamar Mikan. Penemuannya bekerja dengan baik. Lalu ia mengeluarkan semacam termos, yang ternyata adalah termos penghisap! Pintu yang baru saja digunakannya terhisap dalam sekejap. Dengan teknologi yang semakin canggih di zaman ini, penemuan apa lagi yang akan dia buat? Time Machine?

"Haaaah. Berantakan sekali kamarnya ini. Berdebu pula! Ckck." komentarnya sesaat setelah melihat keadaan kamar Mikan yang berantakan dengan brutalnya tanpa panjang lebar.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera beranjak ke depan lemari besar yang di cat coklat sehingga mudah ditemukan oleh sepasang mata amethyst-nya. Sesegera mungkin ia mengumpulkan beberapa pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tas khusus untuk Mikan yang cukup besar yang ia bawa. Setelah itu ia menaruh termosnya di tasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu gerbang rumah sahabatnya itu. Dan saat itu juga ia mendapati sosok Ruka Nogi dengan motor Harley Davidson-nya sedang menunggunya sambil meratapi jam tangannya. Kemudian Hotaru menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum. Bukan sebuah seringai melainkan sebuah senyuman. Ya, senyuman. Seorang Hotaru Imai sekarang sedang tersenyum!

Sesaat setelah Ruka menyadari keberadaannya dari kejauhan itu, ekspresinya barusan sekejap berubah menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi. Dengan tampang seperti itu, dia kembali melangkah. Melangkah kea rah Ruka Nogi yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman pagi itu.

Mereka berdua benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang aneh.

"Tumben sekali kamu tepat waktu, _bunny boy_," ujar Hotaru seraya menaiki motor besar kekasihnya itu.

"Segala sesuatu pasti akan kulakukan, apapun, untukmu. Hotaru-sama," goda Ruka sambil menunjukkan seringainya kepada Hotaru.

"Berhenti menggombal seperti itu, dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu, bodoh," katanya datar bersama dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Makanya, berhentilah memanggilku _bunny boy_. Kedengarannya _girly_ sekali, tahu. Nih, pakai helmnya," balas Ruka sambil tertawa kecil dan menyerahkan sebuah helm kepadanya.

Melihat Ruka tertawa kecil seperti itu, wajah Hotaru mendadak memerah seperti buah tomat. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan memakai helm yang barusan ia terima dari Ruka ia berkata, "Ce-cepat jalan!"

Ha! Rupanya inilah kelemahan terbesar Hotaru Imai sang _blackmailer_.

Perlahan, Hotaru melingkari kedua tangannya ke pinggang kekasihnya, yang sempat membuat Ruka sedikit kaget, karena tidak biasanya Hotaru bertingkah seperti itu.

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ruka dalam keadaan tetap fokus ke depan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang mulai padat dipenuhi kendaraan pagi itu.

"Rumah sakit tempat Mikan dirawat."

.

Lobby rumah sakit pagi itu dimeriahkan oleh berbagai tepuk tangan manusia yang hinggap di dalamnya. Tidak sedikit yang mendengar permainan gitar Mikan barusan. Dari anak kecil hingga lansia pun menikmati permainannya.

Setelah mendapat tepuk tangan yang begitu meriahnya, mereka yang barusan mendengar itu langsung berdesak-desakan hanya untuk menyisihkan sebagian uang milik mereka dan menaruhnya di dalam kotak bertuliskan 'HELP' itu. Baru 2 lagu yang dilantunkan saja isi kotak itu bahkan sudah melewati kapasitasnya. Uang-uang kartal pun banyak yang berceceran di lantai. Dan ada saja anak-anak yang iseng mengambil uang-uang tersebut –yang tentu saja bukan milik mereka.

Tadinya Natsume berniat untuk mengusir anak-anak yang mengambil hasil jerih payahnya itu, tapi dihentikan Mikan. "Jangan usir mereka, kau kan sudah dapat uang banyak, bersyukurlah sedikit."

Senyum kecut yang terulas di wajah Mikan dan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya itu berhasil menghentikan niat brutal Natsume.

"Terima kasih atas pinjaman gitarnya ya," ujarnya lagi, senyumannya kali ini bagaikan senyuman malaikat di mata Natsume. Saat itu Mikan hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah.

Tanpa membalas perkataannya satu kata pun, dia menarik tangan Mikan yang hendak pergi dan membungkukkan setengah badannya di depan penonton yang belum sempat beranjak dari pandangannya itu. Mikan yang keheranan itu akhirnya mengikuti aksi Natsume di depan penonton.

Sekali lagi, para penonton menepuk tangannya dengan meriah. Atmosfer rumah sakit itu sudah seperti tempat konser, bukan rumah sakit lagi. Suster dan dokter yang lewat saja heran melihat kerumunan orang yang berkumpul di sebuah spot dan duduk di sana.

"Sus, ada apa gerangan di sana?" tanya seorang dokter ke salah satu suster terdekat.

"Tadi ada seorang pemuda, pasien rumah sakit ini, duduk di sana sambil memainkan gitarnya. Karena banyak orang yang terpikat dengan pesonanya itu jadi banyak orang yang menontonnya, haha." jelas suster tersebut panjang lebar sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ooh, begitu. Biarkan saja dia seperti itu, nanti rumah sakit kita juga bisa terkenal berkat kegiatannya itu, hahaha," perintahnya sambil tertawa. Dokter yang aneh.

"Baik, dok." jawab suster itu dan segera kembali ke tempatnya.

Setelah Mikan dan Natsume membungkukkan setengah badan mereka –dengan keadaan tangan Mikan yang digenggam Natsume— dalam waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka kembali ke posisi semula, dan penonton yang barusan bertepuk-tangan dengan meriahnya itu meninggalkan tempat itu perlahan.

Kelihatannya Natsume enggan melepaskan tangan Mikan yang dengan waktu cukup lama itu digenggamnya, tapi akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Mikan meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Natsume yang kini sibuk berkutat dengan gitar dan _case_-nya serta kotak penghasilannya.

.

"Haaaah. Pagi yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan! Bukankah begitu, Bear?" katanya sembari merebahkan badannya di kasur rumah sakit yang tidak-begitu-empuk dan menatap Bear. Lalu ia melepaskan topi rusia yang dia pakai itu dan memakaikannya kepada Bear.

"Kau tampak cocok mengenakan topi itu, Bear!" pujinya sambil tersenyum.

Baru saja ia menikmati ketidak-begitu-empuk kasurnya itu, ia dikejutkan oleh ketukan pintu dengan tempo yang cepat, seperti orang yang tidak sabaran.

_Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok_

"Aaaaaah! Hentikan! Berisik ta— ehh Hotaru dan Ruka-pyon…" kata Mikan sambil membuka pintu kamar rawat inapnya itu dan dikejutkan oleh kehadiran sepasang _lovebirds_ itu, yang membuat Mikan tidak berani mengekspresikan amarahnya yang barusan sempat meluap.

"Kenapa, Mikan? Kalau mau marah, marah saja. Tapi siap-siap saja untuk mendapatkan lebam di pipimu itu dengan _Deer Hoof Glove_ ku." ancamnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan seraya memasuki kamar Mikan yang tertata cukup rapi itu dan duduk di salah satu kursinya diikuti dengan Ruka dan Mikan.

"Ke mana topi yang biasa kau pakai itu, Sakura?" tanya Ruka begitu menyadari ada yang kurang pada diri Mikan.

"Aah, itu. Kupakaikan kepada Bear. Lihat dia, lucu kan?" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kekanak-kanakan sekali kamu itu, Mikan." komentar Hotaru seraya meminum seteguk teh yang tersedia di ruangan itu dengan elegannya.

"_Geez_, Hotaruuuu! Kau ini selalu saja mengejekku!" ketusnya sambil memilin rambutnya yang tergerai bebas.

"Itu kenyataan, bodoh. Oh iya, tadi ibumu menyuruhku untuk membawakan beberapa pakaian untukmu. Aku sudah menaruhnya di tas itu." ujarnya sambil menunjuk tas yang sebelumnya ia taruh di lantai kamar itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, HOOO-TAAAA-RUUUUU~!" balasnya setengah teriak. Teriakannya yang begitu memekakkan telinga membuat Ruka dan Hotaru menutup kedua pasang telinganya. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa gendang telinga mereka pecah.

Saat itu juga Mikan mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memeluk Hotaru, namun gagal…

"Jangan memelukku. Aku yakin pasti kau belum mandi." tebak Hotaru. Dan tebakannya memang… benar.

"Ehehehe iya… Baiklah, aku akan mandi sekarang." katanya sambil mengambil beberapa pakaian dan handuk dari dalam tas yang barusan diberikan Hotaru.

"Ambil baju yang bagus. Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat bersama Ruka." pesannya sambil memerhatikan Mikan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar itu.

"Hei, Hotaru. Memangnya kita mau ke mana? Kau tidak bilang hal ini kepadaku sebelumnya." ujar Ruka kebingungan.

"Sudah, kau ikuti saja ke mana yang akan ku tuju. Lagipula aku sempat memakirkan mobilku di halaman rumah sakit ini. Kamu bisa menyetir kan? Tolong ya." balasnya sambil tersenyum licik, _trademark_-nya Hotaru.

"Bisa sih… tapi jangan kejauhan ya. Aku belum begitu mahir mengendarai mobil. Omong-omong, nama rumah sakit ini apa ya?" tanyanya penasaran. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan nama rumah sakit yang ia datangi.

"Japan International Hospital." jawabnya cepat, yang tentunya membuat Ruka kaget, karena ia teringat pada suatu hal menurutnya penting.

"Eh…? Jangan berbohong kepadaku, Hotaru. Aku tidak sedang bercanda." katanya nyaris tidak percaya.

Setelah meneguk tetes terakhir teh di dalam cangkir yang ia genggam, ia berkata, "Buat apa aku bercanda, Ruka? Kamu tahu kalau aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka bercan—"

"Natsume juga dirawat di sini." sela Ruka cepat.

Ternyata butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk seorang Hotaru Imai mencerna perkataan Ruka Nogi barusan. "…Apa?"

"Ya. Natsume dirawat di sini. Baru-baru ini dia menghubungiku kalau dia akan dipindahkan dari pusat rehabilitasi itu ke rumah sakit ini." jelasnya tanpa banyak berbelit-belit.

"Jangan sampai mereka berdua bertemu, atau kejadian itu akan terulang lagi…" katanya dengan volume yang begitu kecil, agar jangan sampai Mikan yang sedang mandi itu mendengar percakapan mereka.

Mereka berdua terdiam seribu kata, sampai akhirnya Mikan keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan baju yang Hotaru bawa dari rumahnya. Sebuah T-shirt putih yang dimasukkan ke dalam rok penuh warna yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut. Perpaduan baju yang benar-benar kontras.

"Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, kenapa kalian diam saja?" katanya sambil duduk di meja rias kecilnya dan menyisir rambutnya yang basah, dan harum tentunya.

Hening. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Hei kalian, jangan diam saja dong! Apa jangan-jangan kalian baru saja melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan privasi kalian? Hihihi," goda Mikan yang dengan cepat membuat wajah pasangan itu merah merona.

"Bu-bukan begitu… Sakura. Kami hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu…" jawab Ruka malu-malu.

Kemudian Hotaru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Mikan yang terlihat sedang kesusahan menyisir rambutnya. "Sini, biar aku yang menyisir rambutmu."

"Te-terima kasih… Hotaru," responnya terpatah-patah, berhubung ia agak kaget dengan aksi sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kau sudah tahu mengenai Permy yang bekerja sambilan di rumah sakit ini?" tanya Hotaru sembari menyisir rambut Mikan yang perlahan mengering.

"Eh…?" kata Mikan dan Ruka bersamaan. Tampaknya Ruka juga tidak tahu tentang informasi tersebut, padahal dia juga satu sekolah dengan Sumire Shouda, yang akrabnya dipanggil dengan sebutan Permy.

"Iya, kemarin hari pertamanya kerja sambilan di sini. Dia hanya berkerja di hari tertentu dari sore sampai malam. Memangnya kamu belum bertemu dengannya, Mikan?" jelasnya panjang lebar dan keheranan akan temannya itu, padahal dia sudah cukup lama dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Seharusnya ia sempat bertemu dengan temannya itu, bukan?

"Belum, Hotaru. Nanti aku akan tanya ke para suster yang ada di sini." katanya setengah mengantuk, dan akhirnya ia menguap sebentar.

"Hmm kau ini, masih pagi saja sudah mengantuk, padahal kau baru bangun," komentar Hotaru. "Nah, selesai. Sekarang tinggal kau pakai saja topi itu. Terus, apa kau yakin mau ke taman hiburan hanya memakai kaos begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan pakai jaketku, biar kelihatan pas dengan roknya!" balas Mikan dengan bangganya.

"Sudah selesai kan? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi ke sana?" ujar Ruka begitu melihat persiapan para gadis di depannya itu hampir selesai.

"Tunggu, aku masih harus pakai _lotion_ dulu, terus masih harus membereskan isi tas ku lalu…" blablabla- ini dan itu, kata Mikan. Tampaknya Ruka salah mengira kalau mereka hampir selesai dengan urusan mereka.

"Kalau begitu kamu duluan saja ke bawah, kunci mobilnya ada di tasku. Nanti aku dan Mikan akan menyusul." jelas Hotaru sambil menunggu Mikan yang masih berkutat dengan pernak-pernik dan semacamnya itu.

"Baiklah." Kemudian Ruka mengambil kunci mobil pribadi Hotaru di tasnya dan keluar dari kamar itu. Kamar Mikan yang berada di pojok itu memang agak berjauhan dengan tangga maupun _lift_ rumah sakit itu sehingga memakan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk sampai ke lobby rumah sakit.

Baru saja Ruka hendak berbelok menuju tangga rumah sakit –dia lebih memilih menggunakan tangga rumah sakit dibandingkan _lift_, karena terhitung lebih sehat – dia terhenti karena melihat sosok pemuda yang sudah tidak asing lagi di matanya yang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya, dan jaraknya juga tidak jauh sehingga Ruka berbalik arah dan mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu berjalan membelakangi Ruka sambil membawa _case_ gitar di punggungnya dan terlihat membawa sebuah kotak. Warna rambut yang berwarna hitam keunguan seperti gagak dan punggungnya yang lebar menyadarkan Ruka, kalau dia itu Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga, teman masa kecilnya itu. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri yang cukup unik bila dibandingkan denga orang-orang lainnya sehingga orang-orang dapat mengenalnya sekejap mata.

Ruka pun berlari begitu menyadari jaraknya dengan sahabat yang sudah lama ia tidak temui semakin jauh. Dia berlari hingga jaraknya dan targetnya itu sangat dekat. Sangat sangat dekat. Lalu ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Natsume…?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Natsume yang menyadari kalau pundaknya ditepuk seseorang itu berbalik dan kelopak matanya pun melebar karena kaget.

"Ruka?"

**to be continued**

* * *

><p>Bener deh. Aku lagi senang banget gak tau kenapa. Mana chapter 4 nya udah seperempatnya! xD *spoiler alert* Chapter 4 akan ditulis dalam sudut pandang Natsume pada bagian awalnya. Terus terus terus, aku suka banget pas nulis part HotaRuka! Beneran, mereka tuh <em>sweet<em> banget ya. Aku aja ngiri banget sama mereka, apalagi sama NatsuMikan, ngiri-to-the-death pas baca ulang chapter 143-145 T_T. Sepertinya aku bakal lebih sering update fic ini dibanding fic multichapter-ku yang satunya (silahkan cek di profilku :D) soalnya ribuan ide untuk fic ini baru saja kutemukan di semak-semak otakku! (lho?)

Silahkan tuang opini Readers mengenai chapter ini lewat review. _Flames are welcomed_. :D

**kuroichibineko**: di sini sudah diulas dengan jelas bagaimana tanggapan Natsume. Bagaimana menurutmu? Jujur ya, menurutku agak aneh aja responnya. Haha.

**Choco**: (andaikan ini twitter) RETWEET! Aku sempat diajarin lagu itu, tapi akhirnya aku hanya bisa memainkannya pada bagian depannya saja. Sedihnya T_T

**Frozen Chocolate**: Waaa! Terima kasih banyak buat reviewnya yang begitu mendukung dan... panjang! Jujur, aku suka review yang panjang, rasanya bikin senang gimana gitu. Hahaha. Mudah-mudahan di chapter ini gak ada typosnya x3


	6. Chapter 4: Fragments

**Disclaimer:**

"Higu-sensei, kalau aku beli pigura berisi gambar Mikan-Bear-Natsume yang kau lelang itu, maukah kau memberi hak cipta Gakuen Alice mu padaku dengan cuma-cuma?" –Valc.

This chapter is dedicated (again) for my dearest lost twin, **Frozen Chocolate**.

* * *

><p>Aku melihat kedua pasang matanya bersinar seolah-olah menggodaku untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat. Ekspresinya dan kelakuannya sangat berbeda dengan sejumlah wanita yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya.<p>

Suaranya. Suaranya benar-benar _seductive_.

Dia mengingatkanku akan Luna. Luna Koizumi. Wanita favoritku sewaktu aku masih bebasnya bergaul dengan pergaulan itu. Aku kira dia itu perempuan baik-baik, tidak seperti yang lainnya. Tapi, kali ini aku dibuat trauma olehnya. Aku berjanji kepada diriku sendiri untuk tidak terpikat oleh pesona semua orang, siapa pun itu.

Aku benci. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang teringat olehnya. Walaupun sekarang dia sudah tiada, dia masih terus menghantui pikiranku. Kenapa kau selalu muncul dipikiranku, Luna? Segalanya yang kau berikan kepadaku itu sekarang sudah tak ada lagi artinya. Kebohongan manis yang keluar dari bibirmu itu benar-benar menyiksaku. Semuanya dibuat hancur olehmu. Kepopuleranku, statusku, bahkan tubuhku yang kugunakan untuk hidup ini juga ikut hancur karenamu.

Kalau saja aku tidak mengenalmu, mungkin masa depanku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

**Just Once**

by Valcross

Chapter 4 – Fragments

Seandainya waktu bisa kuputar kembali, aku ingin sekali mengubah masa laluku. Masa laluku yang begitu suram mengantarku kepada kehidupanku yang sekarang benar-benar kosong, bahkan tidak berarti. Aku menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Tapi, apa yang bisa kuperbuat kalau baru sekarang aku menyesalinya?

Pagi ini aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Dia lagi, dia lagi. Apakah dia selalu mengikuti ke mana aku pergi? Apa dia itu seorang penguntit? Apa jangan-jangan dia ini penggemarku? Hah. Tidak mungkin. Hanya orang yang tidak waras yang berani menjadi penggemarku.

Tapi, apa gadis ini benar-benar gila? Dua hari berturut-turut ini selalu saja ada peristiwa hidupku yang berkaitan dengannya, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku masuk rumah sakit ini dia langsung muncul di hadapanku, yang entah disengaja atau tidak.

Dia ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau apa sih? Dia pasti tahu, kalau dia terlalu dalam terkait dengan diriku ini pasti dia juga akan ikut hancur. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang pecandu narkoba berat sepertiku jika bergaul dengan orang normal— ah bukan, penyakitan— seperti dia hanya akan membuat dirinya ikutan hancur seperti diriku ini.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, dari mana aku tahu kalau dia ini penyakitan? Kutekankan, di samping diriku sebagai seorang pecandu narkoba, aku adalah seorang gitaris dan seorang pengamat yang cermat –secara tidak langsung tentunya. Aku senang memerhatikan sekelilingku walaupun aku tidak suka jika aku terlibat dengan mereka.

Dan gadis itu, gadis yang menabrakku kemarin, dia memakai seragam pasien rumah sakit ini, dan hari ini dia memakainya lagi. Pasti dia adalah seorang pasien rawat inap rumah sakit ini, dan dia pasti mengidap suatu penyakit –entah itu penyakit biasa atau bukan. Setiap kali melihatnya, dia selalu terlihat pucat, layaknya orang kekurangan eritrosit, atau yang biasa kalian sebut anemia. Tapi, masa hanya karena anemia dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit ini? Tidak mungkin.

Begitulah pengamatanku tentang dirinya. Aku sampai kaget saat dia ingin meminjam gitarku. Apakah dia bisa memainkannya dengan baik? Tidak mungkin ia ingin meminjam gitarku saat banyak orang yang tadi melihat permainanku dan sampai sekarang masih duduk di depanku.

Saat itu pula dia dapat menghentikan rasa penasaranku. Ya, aku tahu persis lagu apa yang ia lantunkan. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia mempunyai suara yang bagus seperti malaikat dan permainan gitarnya tidak pantas dibilang buruk. Mungkin kedengarannya ini berlebihan, tapi sebagai seorang gitaris aku juga punya standar untuk menilai kemampuan seseorang.

Seandainya aku bisa mengembalikan warna suaraku yang hilang, mungkin aku akan ikut menyanyi bersamanya. Kedengaran aneh, bukan? Aku tidak mengenalnya dan dia juga tidak mengenalku –tapi yang jelas ia tahu kalau aku ini seorang pecandu narkoba. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ini terkenal?

Tapi, sesaat sesudah dia memainkan lagu itu, dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku dan hendak pergi. Cih. Langsung saja aku tarik tangannya dan membungkukkan badanku setengah di hadapan orang-orang yang sedang bertepuk-tangan dengan meriahnya itu. Dan yang kurasakan saat itu, tangannya dingin seperti es. Dia ini manusia apa bukan? Bagaimana bisa tangannya sedingin itu?

Setelah aku kembali ke posisi normal, dia hendak pergi. Aku ingin tahu namanya. Aku ingin tahu alasannya kenapa setiap kali aku bertindak negatif terhadapnya, dia selalu tersenyum. Aku enggan melepas tangannya yang sedang kugenggam. Aku ingin mengenalnya.

Entah apa pun yang merasukiku saat itu, aku membencinya karena dia membuatku melepas genggamanku. Aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya. Dia menghilang dari hadapanku begitu saja. Cih. Andai apa-pun-itu tidak merasukiku, pasti sekarang aku sudah tahu namanya. Sial.

…

…

…

Tidak. Pasti, cepat atau lambat, aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, karena dia pasti pasien rumah sakit ini. Aku yakin itu.

Kerumunan orang yang ada di hadapanku tadi berubah menjadi lalu lalang orang-orang yang pastinya mempunyai urusan dengan rumah sakit ini. Aku melihat kotak sukarela yang aku taruh di depanku. Uang-uang mereka berceceran kemana-mana. Aku jadi teringat akan kata-kata gadis itu sebelum ia mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku memainkan gitarku di sini, dan lihat, baru dua lagu yang dilantunkan saja kotak itu sudah melebihi kapasitasnya. Dengan begini aku bisa membeli lebih banyak rokok. "Hahaha," tawaku hingga membuat orang-orang yang di sekitarku keheranan.

Setelah itu aku menghitung uang di dalam kotak itu dan uang-uang yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Ternyata hasilnya lebih dari yang kubayangkan, dengan ini aku bisa membeli 3 bungkus besar rokok. _Hell yeah!_

…

Jadi, apa sekarang aku akan pergi membeli rokok? Atau dengan uang sebanyak ini aku bisa membeli barang-barang yang lebih baik daripada rokok? Atau uangku ini kutabung saja agar lain kali aku bisa membeli narkotika yang mahal-tapi-enak lainnya?

…

Tidak. Sebaiknya aku titipkan pada Aoi saja, bisa-bisa nanti ketahuan kalau aku merokok di dalam rumah sakit ini. Bahaya. Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang?

…

Jam sembilan pagi?

Sejak jam tujuh pagi aku memetik senar gitarku.

Selama itukah aku dan dia memainkan gitar? Apa selama itukah aku menghitung uang yang sekarang kupegang ini? Mustahil, aku tak selama itu menghitung uang. Dan yang kutahu selama ini, aku menghitung dengan cepat. Sampai-sampai para psikolog heran saat aku mengambil tes psikologi yang disuruh menjumlahkan sekitar 4000 angka di sebuah kertas yang begitu lebar dalam waktu satu jam dan aku dapat menyelesaikannya sebanyak 3 lembar.

Apa jangan-jangan selama itukah aku memikirkan gadis itu? Cih. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Kenapa dia selalu muncul di dalam pikiranku?

* * *

><p>"Ruka?" kata Natsume kaget. Dia pasti tak menyangka dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabat yang sudah sangat lama ia tidak temui itu.<p>

"Natsume, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini? Dengan gitarmu itu dan… kotak berisikan uang?" tanya Ruka keheranan saat melihat ada kotak bertuliskan 'HELP' yang ia pegang.

"Kau kira aku mengamen lagi ya? Haha, bisa dibilang begitu sih," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Kelihatannya moodnya sedang baik karena kemunculan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Um… iya. Maafkan aku, Natsume," katanya ragu-ragu.

"Hm? Kenapa minta maaf? Wajar saja, orang-orang pasti akan berpikir seperti itu jika melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Katanya kau ada urusan sampai tak bisa menjengukku minggu ini," balas Natsume panjang-lebar.

"… bukan apa-apa kok, aku hanya ingin mengejutkanmu saja!" katanya sambil memasang ekspresi muka yang meyakinkan agar Natsume percaya apa yang dia katakan, karena bukan itulah tujuan sebenarnya. Tapi sayangnya, ekspresinya itu terlalu dibuat-buat sehingga membuat Natsume curiga.

"Bohong," ketusnya. Dia tahu kalau Ruka bukan tipe orang yang sering memberi orang kejutan.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu, Natsume? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji kalau kita tidak akan berbohong satu sama lain?" tanyanya balik agar Natsume percaya seraya mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu.

"Tsk. Baiklah, kali ini aku percaya padamu," jawabnya kesal sambil memukul pundak sahabatnya. Ia yakin sekali kalau ada hal yang disembunyikan Ruka darinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku pergi duluan ya, ada urusan yang harus ku urus. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Natsume. Dan jangan coba-coba kau mencuri morfin yang ada di rumah sakit ini atau merokok!" kecam Ruka karena ia tahu betul sifat keras kepala Natsume yang tak bisa dilawan siapapun itu yang kemudian meninggalkan Natsume sendirian di koridor itu.

"Semakin kau larang, semakin kucoba untuk melakukannya, Ruka," bisik Natsume sesaat setelah Ruka menjauh. Sepertinya Ruka tidak sempat mendengar apa yang Natsume katakan barusan.

.

"Ayo kita pergi, Mikan," kata Hotaru untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Hotaru! Ini topinya masih miring…" gumamnya seraya sibuk membetulkan topi rusia yang tidak bosan-bosannya ia pakai.

"Cepat. Ruka pasti sudah menunggu lama di bawah," pintanya kesal sekaligus cemas dengan kekasihnya yang pasti sudah sangat lama menunggu kedua gadis ini turun.

"Ah! Sedikit lagi!" balas Mikan sambil sibuk mengutak-atik kepalanya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi.

"Cepatlah sedikit, _Mikan Sakura_," katanya sekali lagi dengan menekan nada pada nama gadis yang ditunggunya itu.

Mikan tahu kalau Hotaru sudah berbuat seperti itu pasti dia marah. Marah sekaligus bosan menunggunya yang dari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan kepalanya itu. Akhirnya dia cepat-cepat mengambil jaket berwarna putih kecoklatan dan memakaikannya di tubuhnya yang menurut orang ideal itu dan berkata, "Baiklah. Ayo kita turun sekarang!" sambil tersenyum dengan girangnya.

.

Setelah mengarungi perjalanan yang cukup panjang dengan mobil pribadi Ruka, akhirnya ketiga makhluk itu sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Apa lagi kalau bukan Tokyo Disneyland yang terkenal itu?

"Whoa~ Sudah lama sekali aku tidak ke sini!" teriak Mikan heboh, itu adalah ketiga kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah tersebut.

"Ayo kita masuk!" lanjutnya tanpa menghilangkan kesan kehebohannya yang masih melekat di wajah pucatnya itu seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hotaru.

.

**Hotaru's POV**

"Hotaru! Apa kau yakin benar-benar mau ke tempat itu?" bisik Ruka sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

"Ya, aku yakin." jawabku tegas dengan keadaan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti dia pingsan lagi?" tanyanya cemas. Cara bicaranya itu seperti orang yang khawatir dengan keadaan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. _Well,_ aku tidak cemburu. Lagipula itu adalah salah satu sikap simpatinya kepada salah seorang sahabatnya yang mengidap penyakit keras itu, jadi buat apa aku cemburu?

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bawa penawarnya." kataku santai.

"Penawar?" katanya, mungkin dia heran dengan pernyataanku barusan.

"Aku membuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Ini penawar agar tubuhnya tetap bugar dan tidak mudah pingsan." jelasku singkat.

Aku melihat Ruka tidak berkutik dengan jawabanku barusan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jok yang ada di belakangku dan mendapati Mikan yang sibuk berkutat dengan iPodnya. Aku lega karena dia pasti tidak mendengar percakapanku barusan dengan Ruka karena kedua daun telinganya yang sengaja ditutupi dengan semacam ear-plug yang terhubung dengan iPodnya.

Sejak dokter memvonis keadaannya itu aku semakin cemas dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Menurutmu apa rasanya kalau kau tahu bahwa umur sahabat baikmu itu sudah tidak panjang lagi? Sesak. Gelisah. Bimbang. Apa lagi? Tentu saja pasti kau akan cemas dengan keadaannya yang semakin hari semakin memburuk itu. Dan itulah yang kurasakan sejak kejadian itu. Di mana lagi aku bisa menemukan teman sebaik dan sebodoh dia di dunia ini? Tempatku melampiaskan amarahku, kesedihanku, kegalauanku, kegembiraanku… semuanya! Aku tidak rela. Aku tidak mau dia akan meninggalkanku begitu cepat.

Seandainya aku bisa membuat obat untuk penyakit sialannya itu, aku tidak akan mengajaknya ke sana. Di sana hanya tersimpan kenangan-kenangan memalukan bersamanya, dan mungkin aku akan ditertawakannya lagi kali ini. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak begitu suka dengan hal-hal yang terkait dengan taman hiburan.

Jangan tanya padaku kenapa aku ingin membawanya ke tempat itu. Sudah jelas bukan? Dia itu sakit. Dia itu lemah. Dia itu rapuh. Dia sudah tidak punya banyak tenaga lagi untuk menghabiskan waktunya yang tersisa. Dengan ini mungkin aku bisa mengobatinya sedikit dengan membawanya ke tempat itu. Aku tahu, dia itu sudah mulai bosan dengan rumah sakit. Aku juga tahu, dia sebenarnya sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan dirinya sekarang. Dan ini mungkin akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir untuknya ke sana…

Semua orang pasti ingin menjadi orang yang berguna bagi orang-orang terdekatnya. Begitu pula dengannya, _Mikan Sakura_. Sebentar lagi dia akan terus-terusan berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, dan tidak bisa membantu orang-orang terdekatnya lagi. Dia tidak mau menjadi sebuah noda pada kain sutra. Dia juga tidak mau menjadi jarum di antara tumpukan jerami. Dia tidak mau membebani orang lain. Dia tidak mau menjadi orang yang tidak berguna.

Untungnya dia mempunyai semangat bagaikan kobaran api. Dia ingin tetap hidup, dia ingin berguna bagi orang lain. Aku senang melihatnya berubah. Berubah drastis, tepatnya. Aku tidak tahu gerangan apa yang merasukinya selama ini dan bisa membuatnya berubah drastis seperti itu. Jujur, aku benar-benar terkesan dengannya.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, dia langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Dia berhenti tepat di depan wahana yang terlihat seperti arung jeram. Aku melihat Ruka mengejar kami dari kejauhan, dan dalam sekejap mata dia sudah ada di depanku dengan keadaan terengah-engah.

"Hhhh. Hhhh. Kalian ini… lain kali jangan tinggalkan aku seperti itu! Cepat sekali kalian larinya…" kata Ruka, masih dalam keadaan terengah-engah. Kelelahan, mungkin?

"Jangan bilang kamu mau masuk ke dalam wahana ini, Mikan," kataku cepat, dan mudah-mudahan tidak. Aku tidak mau basah-basahan.

Aku melihat sebuah seringai licik terpampang di wajah pucatnya. Cih, sial. Sekali lagi, aku tidak mau basah-basahan! Tetapi, dalam sekejap seringainya itu berubah menjadi senyum yang biasa ia perlihatkan setiap hari.

"Tidak kok, aku ingin naik wahana yang lain," katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, dia menarik tanganku lagi dan berlari lagi ke tempat lain. Anak ini…

"Hei, Hotaru, tadi kau menghitung jumlah rambutku yang rontok tidak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, dalam keadaan berlari.

Sontak, aku kaget. Buat apa dia menanyakan hal itu? Sebenarnya sih aku tadi hanya iseng menghitungnya, tapi tak kusangka dia akan menanyakan hal yang sepele itu. "Kalau tidak salah sih… 24 helai? Aku kurang yakin."

Lagi-lagi dia berhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Hampir saja aku jatuh, dan sekarang aku sedang berada di depan wahana _roller coaster _yang jalurnya terlihat begitu… rumit.

"Hhhh. Hhhh. Sudah kubilang kan tadi, jangan meninggalkanku seperti tadi!" katanya dengan suara yang begitu keras hingga sempat menggema dengan keadaan terengah-engah.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku, Ruka-pyon, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku kalau aku berada di tempat ini," pinta Mikan sambil menggaruk kepalanya, dan aku yakin saat itu kepalanya tidak gatal. "Ayo kita naik wahana ini!"

Seruannya yang memekakkan telinga itu menggema sampai membuatku sempat tidak sadarkan diri untuk sesaat, dan yang kutahu sekarang adalah aku, Mikan, dan Ruka sudah duduk di kursi kereta jadi-jadian ini. Apa dia yakin mau naik benda yang menggeliut dengan cepatnya ini?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan semua orang yang ada di kereta ini hampir saja membuat telingaku tuli. Benda ini telah menuruni dan menaiki tanjakan super tinggi yang pertama, dan kedua, ketiga, keempat, dan inilah yang terakhir. Dipadu dengan ketinggian yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk orang-orang berdiri, benda ini menuruni tanjakan curam dengan kecepatan yang… melebihi imajinasimu.

Cepat sekali. Sangat sangat cepat.

"$%^&*(_#%#*!"

Akhirnya, satu putaran yang… _well,_ cukup menyenangkan bagiku walaupun wahana ini nyaris membuat diriku menjadi seorang tuna netra. Tapi apakah Ruka dan Mikan merasakan hal yang sama? Aku melihat Mikan, dia benar-benar terlihat ingin mengulanginya lagi. Tapi sayangnya respon yang ditunjukkan Ruka amat sangat bertolak-belakang dengan Mikan.

"Aku mau lagi, Hotaru! Aku mau naik ini lagi!" kata Mikan dengan suara kekanak-kanakan. Sampai kapan dia akan bertingkah seperti anak-anak begitu? Aku menghela nafas sesaat. Pandanganku langsung teralihkan oleh Ruka yang hendak meninggalkan wahana ini sambil menutup mulutnya. Tentu saja aku mengejarnya dan sedapatnya dia di pandanganku, aku mematung.

…

Dia muntah.

…

Ew.

…

Oke, aku benci menceritakan hal menjijikan itu kepada kalian, yang sedang membaca pikiranku ini sekarang. Sebenarnya itu tidak pantas kuceritakan, tapi ya bagaimana lagi, kalian sudah terlanjur membacanya, bukan?

Dan sekarang, kembali ke topik utama. Tadi apa yang barusan kuceritakan? Ya, aksi Mikan di taman hiburan bersamaku dan Ruka. Aku sebelumnya tidak menduga kalau Mikan, seorang Mikan Sakura yang mengidap penyakit keras ini, bisa menjadi seliar ini begitu masuk ke taman hiburan ini.

Setelah wahana _roller coaster_ barusan, dia mengajakku untuk naik wahana lainnya seperti bom bom car dan mengitari _prototype_ istana dalam buku-buku dongeng. Aku menyempatkan diri makan siang terlebih dahulu di restoran terdekat, dan setelah urusannya selesai dengan segala makanan yang terlihat lezat di mata orang itu, dia langsung melesat bagaikan roket. Wow, hebat. Tak kusangka ia mempunyai stamina yang begitu banyak.

Dengan malu-malu, matahari mulai menutupi sosoknya sore itu. …sore? 5 jam terlewat dengan cepatnya, aku sendiri nyaris tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam 5 sore. Dan gadis itu… masih saja bersenang-senang dengan wahana-wahana yang tersedia di taman hiburan ini. Terakhir, dia mengajakku naik wahana tersebut. Ya, apa lagi kalau bukan arung jeram yang kusebutkan di awal tadi?

"Ayolah Hotaruu~" pinta Mikan sambil memohon padaku.

"Bodoh, siapa juga yang mau basah-basahan denganmu," kataku cepat. Sudah kubilang tadi, bukan? Aku tidak mau basah-basahan.

"Sekali ini saja, Hotaru, aku mohon…" katanya lagi, kali ini dia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Uh. Akankah permintaannya ini kupenuhi?

.

.

.

.

.

Sial, kalau bukan karena dirinya yang /coret/ lemah /coret/ itu, aku tidak akan memenuhi permintaan bodohnya itu. Dan sekarang, aku basah-basahan begini, bukan lain karena ulah Mikan. Begitu pula dengan Ruka, dia menerima nasib yang sama denganku. Menyedihkan.

"Ayo kita pulang, Mikan," kataku sambil menggandeng tangannya dan keluar dari taman bermain itu. Cukup, aku sudah lelah. Aku heran dengannya, kenapa dia yang seharusnya mudah lelah itu malah tidak kelihatan lelah sama sekali? Ada apa dengannya? Padahal aku belum memberikan penawar buatanku sama sekali. Mikan Sakura, kau ini benar-benar gadis yang aneh, kau tahu itu?

"Tu-tunggu, Hotaru, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat," katanya sebelum melepas tanganku dari pergelangan tangannya dan pergi berlari. Mau tidak mau, aku dan Ruka mengejarnya. Aku lah yang bertanggung jawab dengan kesehatannya karena aku yang membawanya ke sini.

"Hhhh. Hhhh. Hhhh." Aku dan Ruka berhenti dalam keadaan terengah-engah. Mikan juga terlihat berhenti di depan benda itu.

Sebuah kincir ria yang begitu besar.

"Diamond and Flower Ferris Wheel?" kata Ruka tiba-tiba. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ruka begitu mengenal tempat ini. Tapi, kurasa tempat ini juga begitu familiar untukku.

Tidak salah lagi.

...

Aku tahu tempat ini.

...

Tempat ini… adalah tempat di mana peristiwa itu terjadi.

...

**to be continued**

* * *

><p>Haaah, akhirnya! Setelah berusaha memberantas segala mood swings dan akhirnya! Jadi juga ini chapter. Lega rasanya. Dan untuk sekedar informasi, <em>Tokyo Disneyland<em> dan _Diamond and Flower Ferris Wheel _ itu beneran ada lho, dan jarak antara kedua tempat itu memang cukup dekat. Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau di _Tokyo Disneyland _ada _roller coaster_, bom bom car, dan arung jeram berhubung aku sendiri belum pernah ke sana. Satu hal lagi, ini hanyalah sebuah fic, dan tidak ada sempurna, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau fic ini ada kekurangan, tapi salahkan saja otakku yang sedang mengendalikan moodku sekarang. Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti nano-nano, haha. Untuk part Natsume dan Mikan pasti akan kuperbanyak di chapter berikutnya, jadi tetaplah stay tuned, readers! Menurutku chapter ini benar-benar rumit. Aku berusaha agar setiap karakter tidak OOC, dan mudah-mudahan iya.

Jadi, bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Jelek kah? Aneh kah? Bagus kah? Biasa saja kah? Hancur kah? Jayus kah? Sangat bagus kah? Terlalu aneh kah? Terlalu membosankan kah? Terlalu biasa saja kah? Punya pendapat lain kah? Review saja :) dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca chapter ini!

**Frozen Chocolate**: Acin! Aku udah update chapter baru lohhhh! *nyipok acin* /jederrrr. Peace-yo.

**Kuroichibineko**: Terima kasih banyak! Iya, ada sesuatu yang menimpa mereka sebelumnya, dan ku bilang ya, itu diluar dugaan banget. Bener deh, haha.

**Shizuku Mei-chan**: Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk memberi review ke fic super duper gak jelas ini, haha. Jk. Hmm, mungkin? Pertanyaanmu bakalan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya, jadi sabar aja ya :D


	7. Chapter 5: Rendezvous

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice? Higu-sensei punya!

Dedicated for all my best friends in Kenanga dorm and all of my readers. And for you who celebrating Lebaran holiday, met lebaran! :D

Dan yang terakhir, selamat menikmati :)

* * *

><p>Aku tidak tahu apa yang membawaku ke tempat ini. Kakiku berlari dengan sendirinya dan mulutku berbicara tak terkendali. Aku bingung. Aku berlari dan berlari, tidak peduli mau ke mana kakiku ini melangkah. Ternyata aku berhenti tepat di depan sebuah kincir ria yang begitu besar, dan jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari taman bermain yang tadi itu.<p>

Ada apa ini? Aku tahu kalau jiwaku masih ada di dalam diriku dan aku masih hidup. Tapi, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku merasa kalau aku punya hubungan yang begitu erat dengan benda besar itu?

**Just Once**

by Valcross

Chapter 5 – Rendezvous

Aku terdiam dan menghela nafas sejenak. Sedari tadi aku memperhatikan kincir ria di depanku ini… aku tak tahu harus bilang apa. Entah aku harus sebut ini semua apa, tapi banyak bayangan yang mondar-mandir di benakku yang membuatku terheran-heran. Kalau kujelaskan mungkin ini agak sedikit rumit.

Topi yang kupakai ini,

kincir ria besar di depanku,

keluargaku,

dan…

seorang anak laki-laki?

"Uhukk uhukk," tanganku menyanggah mulutku cepat sembari mengembalikan kesadaran sesaat.

Dan saat ku tersadar, tanganku sudah bersimbah darah.

Seketika itu pula semua menjadi gelap.

.

_Mikan! Mikan! Sadarlah!_ samar-samar kudengar suara Hotaru yang terdengar khawatirnya luar biasa. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka mataku sekarang. Tak ada seberkas cahaya pun yang menembus penglihatanku ini.

Bahkan mulutku tak bisa kugerakkan.

_Mikan!_

Ruka-pyon?

_Mikan-chan! _

Aoi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

_Mikan! Bangun! Kau gak sadar betapa merepotkannya dirimu, hah?_

H-HOTARUU? Kejam sekali!

Lihat saja nanti setelah kubuka mataku! Pokoknya aku harus bisa buka ma—

.

.

.

Silau.

"Mikan? MIKAN!? Yuka-san! Aoi! Ruka! Mikan sudah sadar!" teriak Hotaru dari dalam ruangan serba putih ini. …rumah sakit?

"Hei Mikan, kau sudah membuat ibumu ini cemas nak,"

"Mikan-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih ingat aku kan? Ini aku Aoi,"

"Mikan-chan, tadi kau pingsan di depan kincir ria yang tadi kau hampiri itu, aku dan Hotaru sempat panic melihatmu tiba-tiba terkapar di sana dalam kondisi demam yang lumayan tinggi,"

"…" K-kenapa ini? Kenapa suaraku tidak mau keluar? Mereka semua terheran-heran melihatku yang mendadak panik. Aku tak mau membuat mereka semua kerepotan olehku!

Tapi bukannya mereka tenang, malah tambah menjadi-jadi. Aku sudah mengisyaratkan kalau aku butuh alat tulis, tapi mereka malah menyodorkanku segelas air putih lah, coklat, bunga, papan nama… kok? Tapi untungnya Hotaru –dengan cerdasnya— langsung memberiku secarik kertas beserta sebuah pensil.

Dengan kekuatan menulis yang ala kadarnya, aku pun mulai menulis:

_Suaraku tidak mau keluar_

Mereka kelihatan agak bingung dengan tulisan yang… ugh— cukup amburadul. Tapi lagi-lagi Hotaru, yang dengan cekatannya langsung memanggilkanku dokter.

"Dokter Ozora! Dokter Ozora!"

.

Dalam beberapa menit pun dokter beserta rombongannya datang dan segera mengeluarkan stetoskop sambil menanyakan keluhan Hotaru. Kemudian dokter itu memberikan sebuah obat sirup –astaga, rasa jeruk!— lalu menjelaskan prosedur pemakaian obat tersebut.

"Jika keadaannya genting seperti ini, obat ini bisa langsung diminum, tapi sebaiknya obat ini rutin diminum 2 hari sekali setelah makan juga," jelas sang dokter yang kemudian menoleh padaku dan tersenyum, "Lain kali jangan keluyuran kemana-mana ya. Kamu main di sekitar rumah sakit saja. Lagipula di sini banyak permainan kan? Para suster akan menemanimu bermain kok, iya kan sus?"

"Tentu saja." jawab suster sambil mengangguk penuh senyum.

"Nanti kalau kenapa-kenapa, hubungi saja. Dan jangan sungkan untuk main ke kantor saya!" celotehannya yang lumayan sedikit ini membuatku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di pipiku, ditambah pula tangannya yang mengacak-acak rambutku, membuatku tenang.

Sesegera mungkin aku menulis:

_Nama lengkap Anda siapa?_

Wajahnya sempat menyiratkan bahwa dirinya agak kaget melihat apa yang kutulis (akhirnya ada juga orang yang bisa membaca tulisanku yang amburadul ini dengan cepat!).

Lalu ia menjawab, "Kogura Ozora. Panggil saja Koga."

Sesaat setelah itu ia menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna padaku dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku tak bisa memalingkan mata sedetikpun hingga ia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Hei, Mikan! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ruka-pyon melihatku dengan seksama dan dengan raut cemas di matanya.

"Eh!? Nggak kok," responku cepat.

Tiba-tiba Hotaru menyentuh dahiku. "Tapi wajahmu memerah."

Aku hanya menggeleng. Kemudian aku menarik bantalku dan membenamkan wajahku padanya.

-x-

Akhirnya, aku, Mikan Sakura, yang masih menjomblo 20 tahun ini, mendapatkan kembali suaraku dalam 3 hari ini! Dan aku di sini, di atap rumah sakit, arah jam 2, siap mengetes kekuatan suaraku ini.

"Erh-ehem."

1,

2,

3!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku sekeras mungkin. Aku bisa melihat mereka semua yang ada di bawah menutup telinganya. Berarti suaraku ini sudah pulih 100%!

"WOI!"

Astaga. Aku lupa. Aku lupa kalau ada dia.

"Berisik, elah!" sahutnya sampai nyaris membuat jantungku copot. Kencang amat suaranya.

Kemudian ia kembali ke posisi semulanya dan membiarkan matanya tertutup. Tiduran di sebuah kursi di bawah pohon sakura itu dengan gitarnya berdiri tegap di sebelahnya.

Aku tak bisa berhenti menahan senyumku.

Setelah itu, yang kutahu aku sudah berada di depannya.

Kutatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ternyata dia nggak beda dari kucing-kucing liar yang biasa kutemui. Saat aku mulai memainkan rambut hitam keunguannya, tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Duh.

.

.

.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya setelah ia duduk dengan benar di kursi itu.

Keringatku mulai bercucuran. Gugup.

"Hei. Namamu siapa?" tanyaku balik sambil memasang senyum terbaikku. Aku menyodorkan tanganku sebagai salam perkenalan.

Dia hanya menatapku tajam. Aku sudah tak tahan menyodorkan tanganku yang tak kunjung disambutnya. Kesal aku lama-lama.

"Aku Mikan Sakura," senyum terbaikku meredup menjadi sebuah senyum yang amat sangat teramat dipaksakan.

Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah kotak putih yang ternyata.. uh— rokok. My gawddd.

Rokok itu dia sulut yang kemudian ia hisap dengan tenang. Uh— aku tak tahan melihat gumpalan asap-asap yang keluar dari rokoknya. Lalu ia hembuskan asap-asap yang tersisa di mulutnya perlahan. Ew, bau.

Dan yang kulihat dia melakukan hal yang sama terus-menerus sampai batang rokoknya memendek –nyaris tanpa sisa. Oh tuhan, aku benci menunggunya.

Setelah itu dia menyodorkan kotak putih dengan satu batang yang mencuat ke atas.

Aku cukup kaget. Tanganku memberi isyarat tidak. "E-eh, nggak, aku nggak merokok."

"Oh." ucapnya singkat.

Ya ampun… aku dibuatnya geregetan…

-x-

Langkah kakiku mengarah turun dari atap dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Ingin aku kembali ke kamar. Aku menyesal memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Lagipula, apa-apaan dia itu? Lihat kan tadi betapa baiknya diriku menyodorkan tangan perkenalan yang uh— tak kunjung disambutnya itu, dan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu? Aaah… gara-gara dia moodku jadi kusut begini.

Begitu aku mencapai kenop pintu kamarku, aku melihat Dokter Koga berjalan ke arah kamarku sambil berkutat dengan sebuah papan kayu berkertas yang aku tak tahu isinya apa.

"Dokter Koga!"

Ia mendongak dan menemukanku ada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Ah, Mikan! Kebetulan sekali, aku baru mau memanggilmu."

"Lho? Memangnya ada apa, dok? Kenapa tidak menyuruh suster untuk memanggilku?" ucapku penasaran.

Kemudian ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku halus. Aku hanya bisa berjalan dalam genggamannya. "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu,"

E-ehhh!?

.

.

.

Astagaa, ruangannya ini, rapinyaaa. Aku tak menyangka kalau seorang lelaki bisa rapi begini.

"Silahkan duduk." pintanya cepat.

"Ada apa, dok?" tanyaku tak kalah cepat.

"Ehm.. begini. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Koga saja. Tak usah pakai dok."

Eh-!? "I-iya, dokte- maksud saya Ko-ga..?"

Kemudia ia tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, nggak usah gugup manggilnya. Santai aja. Lagian aku masih 23 tahun kok."

Se-serius? 23 tahun udah jadi dokter? Masih muda banget!

"Ah.. iya. Koga." Ucapku malu-malu. Tertawanya malah makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hahahahaha— begini. Aku melihat sebuah perkembangan darimu. Perkembangan penyakit dalam dirimu mulai terhambat, tidak secepat seperti yang lalu. Oleh karena itu, sepertinya frekuensi kemoterapinya akan lebih diperkecil melihat hasil yang positif ini."

Aku bingung. Kemoterapi? Jadi selama ini yang kujalani namanya kemoterapi ya?

"Dengan begitu, rambutmu takkan rontok parah lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Ah! Jadi selama ini yang membuat rambutku rontok nggak karuan itu kemoterapi inI!? Astaga…

"Namun dosis obatmu harus ditambah."

"Yang bentuknya sirup rasa jeruk ya dok!" Celetukku layaknya anak umur 5 tahun.

"Hahaha.. iya-iya. Tenang aja. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik dan yang kubisa untukmu, Mikan." katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Deg. Ya tuhan, dia nggak baik untuk jantungku.

"Oh iya dokt—"

"Koga."

"Eh iya Koga, apa aku boleh nanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu tahu anak cowok yang rambutnya hitam keunguan, bermata merah, tingginya.. um, sekamu kalo nggak salah, terus seumuran denganku, nggak?"

"Hm? Sebentar. Kayaknya sih aku tahu…"

Ayolah… ingat dong…

"Ah! Maksudmu Natsume Hyuuga?" tanyanya, memastikan.

"Uhm… mungkin. Aku tak tahu namanya." jawabku cepat.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya penasaran. Cemas —tepatnya.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Hanya saja tadi aku bertemu dengannya di atap. Terus aku memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Eeh dia malah merokok dan sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataanku. Dan kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan? Dia malah menawarkan sepuntung rokoknya padaku! Uhh.. kau tahu kan aku benci rokok? Gimana aku gak kesel sama dia, Kogaaa?" cerocosku sampai mulutku nyaris berbusa.

Ehh ini dokter muda malah tertawa kecil lagi.

"Hahaha, kau tahu? Dia orangnya memang begitu, tak bisa didekati sembarang orang. Lagipula…" wajahnya tiba-tiba serius. "dia itu pencandu narkoba. Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Bisa-bisa kau terjerat dengannya."

Ah iya… aku baru ingat.

"Baiklah, Koga. Aku akan menuruti saranmu." Anggukku sambil tersenyum kecut. Kurasa aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Lalu ia bertanya, "Kau mau kembali sekarang?"

"Ya… hari ini aku benar-benar lelah…" kataku disertai hembusan napas yang berat.

"Hmm, gimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke kamar? Keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Dalam hati aku senaaang sekali. Siapa coba yang tidak mau diantar dengan dokter muda yang begini kerennya?

.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan kamarku, dia kembali menatapku. "Jaga diri baik-baik ya. Kalau ada keluhan apapun, telepon saja ke kantorku atau panggil suster saja kalau mau. Tapi aku lebih memilih kalau kau menelepon ke kantorku."

Kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambutku lagi, dan yang membuatku terkejut, ia mencium dahiku.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu."

Aku menunduk malu dan mengangguk. Aku bisa merasakan mukaku terbakar.

Yang kutahu selanjutnya ia menepuk bahuku dan meninggalkanku.

Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan meraih kenop pintu kamarku dan memasukkan kunci kamar. Tapi sebelum aku membukanya…

"Hei."

Aku kenal suara ini. Dia yang membentakku di atap.

Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Natsume Hyuuga tepat beberapa meter di hadapanku. Aku membeku, dan hanya bisa berkata, "Y-ya?"

Lalu ia berjalan ke arahku. Keringatku mulai bercucuran. Pelan tapi pasti langkahnya, dan lama-lama semakin dekat. Keringatku bercucuran tidak karuan. Aku melihat wajahnya yang perlahan dekat dengan wajahku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata.

"Jam 8 malam nanti datanglah ke atap. Aku menunggumu." bisiknya yang disusul dengan sebuah tiupan halus ke telingaku yang membuatku kaget dan memerah. Tanpa berhenti ia melanjutkan langkahnya. Aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum nakal di wajahnya.

Ya tuhan, apa yang harus kuperbuat?

**to be continued**

* * *

><p>Hwaaah, pendek banget ya? Maafkan aku udah hiatus 1 tahun penuh… (author gak tau diri) dan maafkan aku lagi kalau selanjutnya ini aku bakalan hiatus lagi… (hiatus aja trussss) dan taraaaaaa! Ada OC! Bagi kalian kalian kalian yang gak suka dengan kehadiran OC tersebut, please forgive me :)<p>

Q: author kemana aja setahun ini?

A: sori, saya lagi sibuk bangetngetngetnget tudemeks. Maklum anak asrama, mau laptopan aja susah. *sigh*

Q: chapter selanjutnya kapan di upload?

A: aduuh… bikin aja belum, gak tau nih lanjutnya kapan… tahun depan mungkin? Who knows… tapi aku bakal ngusahaain ngeluangin waktuku buat bikin chapter selanjutnya dari fic ini

Q: kesan pesannya mana nih?

A: HEH! ITU MUSTINYA KAN JADI PERTANYAANKU!

Hahahaha~ maaf author lagi stress berat… dan akhir kata… thank you karena sudah membaca chapter ini! Hahahahaha! *rolls*

aaand thankyou for **Kuroichibineko, Ariefyana, Sparkling Miracles, Austine Sophie, urfahyukiie, **and** Misyel** for your review in previous chapter ;)


	8. Chapter 6: That Boy

**Disclaimer**: GA is Higu's.

Aku berusaha membuat fic ini berada di sudut pandang Mikan. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

* * *

><p>Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.<p>

Ya tuhan…

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Dia memintaku datang nanti malam…

Deg. Deg. Deg. Deg.

Apa yang harus kuperbuat…?

**Just Once**

by Valcross

Chapter 6 – That Boy

Yahh, bisa kalian lihat apa yang ada di tanganku ini… Tepat! Bunga mawar! Kok bisa ada? Asal kalian tahu, rumah sakit ini memiliki taman bunga! Terus buat apa bunganya? Hmm…

Kelopak pertama…

Datang nggak ya…

Kelopak kedua…

Nggak. Aku nggak akan datang!

Kelopak ketiga...

Tapi gimana nanti kalo aku nggak datang… Nyari aman aja kali yah…

Kelopak keempat…

No way in hell, Mikan Sakura!

Kelopak kelima…

Ya tuhan… aku dilema…

Dan kelopak entah yang keberapa…

Duuhhh gimana dong aku bingung banget!

…

…

…mawarnya keburu botak…

…

…

Okaaaay, kalian mau tahu apa keputusanku?

-x-

Krieett (efek pintu kebuka pelan-pelan)

Hyuuuuuush (efek hembusan angin yang kencang)

Hohhh… dinginnya… Aku yakin dia pasti membohongiku. Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau janjian ketemuan malem-malem di atap rumah sakit begini sih?

"Kayaknya keputusanku salah datang ke sini…" kemudian aku membalikkan tubuhku mengarah ke pintu atap. Tetapi pada saat itu pula aku melihat sebuah cahaya kuning redup (kunang-kunang apa bohlam?) di pohon sakura, tempat dimana biasanya aku menghabiskan waktu.

Dan ketika aku mencoba mendekati pohon itu, aku mencium bau.. uh-oh, rokok. And goddamn, it's him!

"Hei," sahutnya sambil membuang puntung rokok malang tersebut ke lantai yang kemudian diinjaknya.

Yang paling tak kusangka adalah dia menjulurkan tangannya –menunggu tanganku menyambutnya- dan berkata, "Natsume Hyuuga."

Deg.

Apa aku harus menyambut tangannya yang jelas-jelas tadi siang mengacuhkanku begitu saja? Okay, di sini aku berperan sebagai prontagonis, and sooo, I must behave myself carefully.

"Mi-Mikan Sakura,"

Tangannya yang hendak kusambut itu langsung ia tarik. "Dah tau."

Mmmhhh... Jengkel lama-lama. Bener deh.

"Buh… hahahaha" Hei. Aku mendengarnya tertawa.

"Menarik,"

Ya tuhan, aku tak bisa menarik pandanganku dari mata merahnya yang menyala itu…

"Duduk sini," pintanya sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di kursi taman tersebut, dan bodohnya aku malah mengikuti apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau sakit apa?" tanyanya membuka perbincangan kami yang amat teramat canggung. Aku heran kenapa pertanyaan itu bisa menjadi pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku menatap ke arah kelopak sakura yang dibawa pergi angin seraya meratapi nasib sesaat. "Leukimia."

"Oh." Hanya itu reaksinya? "Kau tahu aku?" lanjutnya.

"Ya… aku mendengar dari orang-orang kalau kau pengidap berat narkoba," jawabku sejujurnya.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengubah topik.

"Sejak kecil sih... memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau menyanyi?" tanyanya balik. Ohemgee… setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku…

"Sama juga kok… hanya saja aku awalnya menyanyi, lalu di ulang tahunku yang ke 7 aku dihadiahkan gitar, lalu ayahku mengajariku bermain gitar."

"Lalu topimu ini beli di mana?" tanyanya sambil memegang topi rajutku, yaah biasanya aku menyebutnya topi rusia, karena kata orangtuaku topi ini dibeli di Rusia, tapi aku yakin bukan mereka yang memberikan aku topi ini. Karena aku ingat ada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku –pastinya— tapi aku tidak ingat wajahnya dan namanya.

"Rusia," jawabku singkat.

"Yang beliin siapa?" astaga… aku bosan diinterogasi seperti ini.

"Orang tuaku, dan satu lagi, berhentilah menginterogasiku! Memangnya aku ini tersangka sebuah kasus?" kataku ketus.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam," Deg. Okay, dia mulai menggombal.

"Halahhh gombal!" aku membalikkan badanku. Kesal.

"Aku serius." Deg. Kenapa tiba-tiba hawanya jadi panas sekali ya?

Kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan sukses membuat suasana semakin canggung. Aku bingung harus ngomong apa. Aku bingung haruskah aku memperlihatkan wajahku yang tak karuan warnanya ini. Aku bingung akan kemanakah arah percakapanku dengannya jika aku yang membuat topik duluan. Aku yakin suasananya akan lebih buruk daripada ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah earphone kecil masuk ke telingaku. Sebuah instrumen mengalun dengan lembut. Aku kaget dan membalikkan badanku cepat, tapi yang kudapat hanyalah dia yang dengan damainya menutup mata. Menikmati lagu ini, mungkin?

Aku yang tadinya mau protes ini pun terhanyut dalam lembutnya alunan instrumen yang menari di otakku. Tak kuasa pun aku ikut menutup mata.

-x-

Silau.

Silau.

Aduh silau banget!

…

Hah?

SUDAH PAGI!?

Astaga! Aku ketiduran di sini sampai pagi? Luar biasa Mikan… luar biasa. Tapi kenapa para suster tidak mencariku ya? Memangnya tak ada yang mengecek kamarku tadi malam?

"Hei," aku melihat seorang laki-laki bermata merah di samping kursi tempat dimana aku ketiduran tadi. Dia menyapaku sambil menenteng gitar.

Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa ya? Tu-tunggu dulu… sepertinya dia familier untukku…

Ahhh! Natsume Hyuuga!

"Mandi dulu gih," katanya sambil menempatkan diri di sampingku. Duduk. "Jam 9 nanti ke sini lagi ya," pintanya sambil.. uhhh meniup telingaku lagi! Astaga… Aku yang tak tahu harus ngomong apa hanya bisa menatapnya kesal. Sekesal mungkin yang aku bisa.

Langkah demi langkah aku menuruni tangga dari atap, dan yang jelas 30 detik kemudian aku sudah sampai di depan kamarku dan, hei! Pintunya terbuka! Lalu aku mengintip sedikit dan.. oh. Hotaru.

"Mikan… dari mana?" tanyanya datar. Seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi.

"Ruang dokter kepala," bualku mantap.

"Bohong, tadi kau tak ada di sana," bantahnya cepat. Ngomong-ngomong tahu dari mana kalau aku bohong? Apa dia tadi ke ruang dokter kepala?

"E-eh.. maksudku dari kamar mandi,"

"Kamar mandi? Di luar? Bukannya di kamarmu ada kamar mandi?"

Sial…

"Salah salah! Maksudku dari-" tiba-tiba kalimatku terpotong.

Dengan cepat aku balik badan. Ah… dokter Koga… "Dia dari kantorku, nona Hotaru,"

"Gak usah pake 'nona'," katanya tajam. Dari raut wajahnya aku tahu dia tidak suka aku dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Lagipula, ngapain kamu kesini, dokter Koga?" uwoooh… aku bisa merasakan hawa-hawa negatif dari Hotaru.

"Pengecekan. Seperti biasa," senyumnya tetap menggantung di wajahnya walaupun diterjang kata-kata tajam Hotaru.

Lalu aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur dan dokter Koga mulai memeriksaku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakiku. Yah, kau tak usah bertanya detilnya saat ia memeriksaku, karena… agak memalukan.

"Hotaru, tumben kamu ke sini, tidak seperti biasanya. Ada apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"…"

Hotaru tampaknya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku saat ini. Aku heran mengapa moodnya selalu berganti cepat sekali?

"Hanya untuk mengganti bunga di kamarmu,"

Itu jawaban yang tidak masuk akal untuk seorang Hotaru Imai. Berarti dia benar-benar tidak mood untuk membicarakan hal itu sekarang.

"Sudah selesai. Saya permisi dulu," kata dokter Koga setelah memeriksaku dan kemudian pamit.

Sekeluarnya dokter Koga dari kamarku, Hotaru mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, mendekatiku perlahan, dan duduk di kasurku, sambil menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang suatu hal padamu, tapi kamu harus menjawabnya dengan jujur. Janji?"

"Y-ya…" aku ragu membalasnya. Apakah hal ini sangat penting untuknya? Apa jangan-jangan aku dikira selingkuh sama Ruka-pyon!?

"Apa pernah terbesit di benakmu seorang anak lelaki bermata merah?" pertanyaan tersebut membuatku bingung, dan kaget tentunya.

"Ng-nggak kok…" jawabku, ragu.

"Jujur." tatapannya kian lama menusukku, secara batin. Tatapannya seakan memberitahu kalau aku tidak jujur ia akan menerkamku.

"Ng… kalau anak lelaki sih pernah… kalau yang bemata merah… aku pernah bertemu dengannya!" jawabku sejujur-jujur-jujurnya.

Mata Hotaru melebar cepat dan wajahnya terlihat agak.. kaget. "Benarkah? Di mana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia pasien di rumah sakit ini kok. Tingginya se-dokter Koga kan? Aku barusan kenalan sama dia kok, namanya kalo nggak salah Natsu—"

"KAMU JANGAN BERTEMU DENGANNYA LAGI!" Raut wajahnya semakin meyakinkanku kalau dia marah. Memangnya ada apa antara Hotaru dengannya?

Aku menelan ludahku perlahan, mencoba menelan situasi ini agar temperaturnya merendah. "Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Pokoknya kamu jangan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, apalagi berinteraksi! Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, Mikan! Gara-gara dia, kamu jadi— Ah, sudahlah! Ini peringatan untukmu, untuk pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya!"

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hotaru dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang mengisyaratkan kalau ia cemas padaku… dan marah… tapi atas dasar apa dia mempertingatiku seperti itu? Memangnya aku pernah mengenal Natsume Hyuuga sebelumnya? Lagipula untuk apa juga dia melarangku seperti itu?

"Maksudmu apa, Hotaru?"

"Kamu harus mengikuti apa yang kukatakan, Mikan, karena ini demi kebaikanmu juga…"

Nada bicaranya serta ekspresinya mulai melembut, dan seakan akan menangis saat itu juga. Seketika itu pula aku memeluknya erat. Aku tidak rela melihat Hotaru seperti itu, karena Hotaru yang kukenal bukan Hotaru yang lemah seperti ini… apa ini semua gara-gara aku?

"Baiklah… aku akan menurutimu…" kataku perlahan sambil mengelus rambutnya lembut, walaupun aku ragu aku tidak bisa memegang kata-kataku sendiri.

Selepasnya ia dari pelukanku, ia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Ia meninggalkanku dengan senyum tertulus yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, seakan-akan aku akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu dekat.

Mungkin aku harus berpikir ulang mengenai keputusanku untuk kembali ke atap.

-x-

Hari demi hari berlalu. Sudah seminggu aku menghindari orang bermata merah itu. Tetapi, kemarin ia menghampiriku dan bertanya mengapa aku menghindar darinya. Aku hanya berkata jujur kalau teman baikku melarangku untuk berteman dengannya. Aku bukanlah orang yang hobinya pilih-pilih teman, tapi ini sudah "mandat" dari Hotaru. Aku sudah berkomitmen kalau aku harus menepati kata-kataku, segala kata yang telah keluar dari mulutku ini.

Dia sepertinya maklum, karena dia seorang pengidap narkoba, yang hanya memiliki sedikit kemungkinan untuk mempunyai seorang teman di rumah sakit ini. Tapi aku tak tahan melihat tingkahnya yang brutal itu. Lakunya semakin menjadi-jadi. Marah-marah sana-sini lah, merokok di tempat yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk merokok, dan yang aku tak suka, dia membuang puntung rokoknya itu dimana-mana, dan seluruh penjuru rumah sakit ini jadi bau rokok!

Ya tuhan, aku muak.

Aku memperhatikan tingkahnya selama seminggu kedepan setelah kejadian itu. Tetap saja, tak ada perubahan. Aku tak ingin menegurnya, tepatnya aku tak mau berinteraksi dengannya. Tapi lama-lama aku kesal dengan kelakuannya itu!

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membeli sekotak lollipop, lalu aku tempelkan lollipop itu beserta post it yang bertuliskan: Jangan merokok lagi, makanlah lollipop ini sebagai gantinya. Mikan.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya aku merasa ada suatu perubahan yang signifikan dari rumah sakit ini. Semua orang tampak lebih ceria dibanding dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku tahu alasannya. Yang pertama, Natsume sudah tidak marah-marah disana-sini, dan yang kedua, sudah tak ada bau rokok lagi di lorong-lorong dan lobi rumah sakit!

Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum karena memikirkan hal itu.

Sampai 2 hari setelah itu, ia menyapaku.

"Mikan,"

"Ya?"

"Makasih ya lolipopnya. Ngomong-ngomon, kalau kamu nggak keberatan, sore ini ke atap ya."

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam dan kemudian dia pergi. Setelah ia pergi, aku menahan tawaku cepat —takut kalau ia mendengarnya— karena saat ia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, ia seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Ia malu.

Kupikir-pikir, apa salahnya juga aku berteman dengannya? Memangnya dengan aku menjadi temannya ia akan menucucukkan morfin dan zat-zat adiktif lainnya padaku? Nggak, kan?

Sepertinya aku harus mulai kembali bicara dengannya.

Maafkan aku, Hotaru. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memegang janjiku.

-x-

Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan ke atap sore ini, dan sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pintu atap.

Aku membukanya perlahan, sambil mencicipi udara sore hari yang masih agak hangat, tapi lama-lama mulai mendingin. Aku melangkah ke sudut atap, melihat luasnya kota tempat aku berada ini, tempat aku akan menghabiskan waktu hidupku dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Setelah itu aku beranjak dari tempat itu, melangkahkan kakiku ke pohon sakura yang sudah seperti setahun tidak kulihat. Begitu pula dengannya, Natsume Hyuuga, yang tengah memainkan gitar sambil mendengarkan lagu dari iPodnya seraya menutup matanya.

Aku merasa kalau aku memiliki ikatan batin dengannya. Entah kenapa.

Aku memperhatikannya terus sampai ia selesai memainkan lagu yang aku tak tahu judulnya itu.

"Hei," sapanya lembut.

"Hei juga," kataku seraya melangkah dekat.

"Aku ingin kita membuat perjanjian." Cetusnya tiba-tiba yang tentu saja membuatku kaget.

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Dengar, aku ingin kamu jadi temanku. Kamu tahu kan aku tak punya teman di sini. Sebagai gantinya, aku tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padamu. Oke?"

He-hei… apa untungnya juga untukku…

"Oke deh. Tapi kamu harus jadi teman curhatku. Kamu tahu kan aku tidak pernah curhat kepada siapapun di rumah sakit ini, termasuk suster-susternya, bahkan dokter Koga sekalipun?"

"Aku nggak tau tuh,"

…ini orang minta dijitak ya…

Kemudian, aku melihatnya mulai tertawa. "Hahahaha, sip deh. Jangan lupa lolipopnya ya!"

Aku mengangguk kemudian meninggalkannya dan kembali ke kamar.

Aku rasa hari-hariku akan terasa jauh lebih baik dan menarik, karena aku mendapat teman baru.

-x-

Beberapa hari kedepan ini aku semakin sering bertemu dengannya, saling bertukar cerita, mengeluarkan keluh-kesah masing-masing, menunjukkan skill dalam bermain gitar, dan banyak hal lagi sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menyebutnya satu per satu.

Dan kau tahu apa? Dokter Koga mengajakku makan malam dengannya di luar! Astagaaa, aku harus gimana?

"Gimana nih, Natsume? Aku bingung harus membalasnya seperti apa…"

Aku melihatnya termenung sebentar dan kemudian berkata. "Tolak saja."

Sesuai dengan sarannya, aku menolaknya –tidak— aku menundanya sampai minggu depan, dengan alasan akhir-akhir ini aku tidak enak badan.

Sampai suatu hari Natsume mengajakku main ke kamarnya. Astaga, kamar cowok! Tentu saja awalnya kutolak, tapi kemudian ia bilang ia ingin memperlihatkan albumnya. Ya, albumnya! Cowok ini sudah mempunyai album! Walaupun album indie, dan hanya instrument gitar saja, aku tetapi ingin mendengarnya!

"Udah, masuk aja, gak usah ragu, aku nggak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu kok."

Kemudian aku masuk ke kamarnya, lalu ia memperlihatkan albumnya. Covernya hanya berupa tracklist lagu –instrumen— yang ia mainkan. Tapi ketika aku membuka kotak cd albumnya itu, aku melihat sebuah foto yang dibubuhi sebuah tanda tangan.

Foto.

Foto seseorang yang sangat kukenal di masa lalu.

Dia yang menindasku dulu ketika aku masih bisa bersekolah.

.

.

.

Luna Koizumi.

Sekejap itu semua ingatanku tentangnya mulai tersusun secara cepat layaknya puzzle. Aku memengang kepalaku cepat. Sakit. Aku tak tahan dengan ingatan ini.

Seketika itu pula semuanya menjadi gelap.

**to be continued**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ya ampuun... nih fic kapan tamatnya ya kalo updatenya aja lama banget -_-".

Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah berusaha untuk bisa mengupdate fic ini SECEPAT mungkin, walaupun keseharianku tidak mendukung... mau make laptop aja susahnya minta ampun, musti nyari tanda-tangan kesana-kemari (duh jadi curhat).

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review fic ini di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Aku sangat menghargai kalian karena mau menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis sebuah komentar yang membangun :). Dengan senang hati aku menerima komentar kalian. Saran dan kritik kalian benar-benar author butuhkan!

Salam hangat (halahhh), Valc.


End file.
